Breaking Free
by r0sefitz
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez meet in Aspen whilst vacationing with their respective families and seem to "hit it off" from the moment they meet. However, many things get in the way of them actually properly swapping numbers and both fear that they may not see each other again... Quinntana story loosely based on High School Musical. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Queen of the Slopes

**Chapter One**

**A/N: The first few chapters will just be an insight into Santana and Quinn's ski holidays and family lives but after that they will actually start interacting with each other properly.**

**Words: 1,029**

"_Thank God I was allowed to head out on the slopes on my own today." _Santana thought as the pulled on her snowboarding boots and strapped her helmet.

She had spent the last four days of this holiday hanging around with no one but her parents and brothers and she was beginning to get a bit bored of them and a bit annoyed at her brothers and their constant play fighting. Santana was the middle child of the Lopez family at 16, she had an elder brother Carlos Junior who was 18 and a younger brother Eduardo who was 13, and its not that she didn't like them (or love them), because she did, it's just that their constant presence for four days was beginning to get irritating. Usually when she'd had enough of them she'd head over to Brittany's or one of the other cheerleaders houses to catch a break but annoyingly her parents had decided that this was a 'Family Holiday' and no friends were allowed.

Santana had purposely headed out early this morning. Her parents had decided that today would be their one 'lie-in' day and so were still in bed, Carlos Jr. was also lying in as his parent weren't awake to get him up and Santana had just dropped Eduardo off with his snowboarding instructor so she was all prepared for a peaceful day alone on the slopes. She preferred when she was alone as no one was around to tell her what to do (Carlos Jr., because he was "more experienced" and he always got to choose their runs) or to hold her back (her mom and dad were too slow and Eduardo kept falling over). Once she was all wrapped up for the slopes she slipped on her new _Ray Ban _sunglasses that she finally got on her birthday, about a month ago, after years of asking her parents to buy her some and headed to her favourite chair lift. Although the queue was always big it usually went quickly and it was her favourite because it took you right to the centre of the resort and gave you access to wherever you wanted to go. Santana scooted down the small slope towards the back of the queue and joined the hundreds of others going up the mountain, in her head she was dancing along to the _Amy Winehouse _music playing in her ear but on the outside she was looking like a typical 'cool' snowboarder with her red salopettes and black hooded ski jacket and her _Ray Bans _completing the outfit. She was still queuing when suddenly she felt something or someone hit into her back, and saw a ski go either side of her snowboard, she pulled out her earphones and turned around (well as much as she could with a snowboard attached to her feet) with a scowl on her face and was ready to shout at the imbecile who had no control of their skis when said imbecile looked at Santana and started apologising profusely.

"Oh my God, I am so so so sorry. I'm just not really used to skiing. I'm trying my best. Sorry again. I really didn't mean to hit you, I'm still a learner. Don't shout at me please, you looked like you wanted to shout when you turned around. Anyway, I really am sorry." The blonde looked a bit red in the face, possibly embarrassed about her lack of skiing skills or maybe because she just gave a huge apology to someone she's never met.

"Ehh, it's fine I guess..." Santana muttered after looking the girl up and down and seeing that she was no harm. When she made eye contact with the girl (_"Wow her eyes are beautiful"_) Santana gave her a genuine smile, and although she was still a little bit annoyed she didn't really want to be angry with someone she didn't know.

"Great. Well I'm sorry again. Have a good day." The other girl smiled as she tried to push herself backwards and get her skis away from Santana's snowboard.

Santana just smiled at her again and boarded off towards the lift, she was pretty much at the front now and a few minutes later was ascending the mountain casually. She had a great day on the slopes on her own, going up any lift she wanted, boarding down any run she wanted and even having a drinks break whenever she wanted. She even saw that blonde haired girl on a few of the easier slopes. She was definitely a beginner, it was kind of funny to watch. Santana sort of felt like she should give the girl a hand but what was she supposed do? She couldn't ski either.

At about half 4, when all the lifts were starting to close, Santana headed back to the chalet she and her family were staying in, it wasn't theirs but they were hiring from her dad's friend for the week. She put her boots and board into the locker room and grabbed a pair of slippers and headed up to the kitchen area to see what was going on. Her mom was there preparing dinner for the family.

"Ahh there you are mija, how was your day?"

"Yeah good." Santana mumbled in reply through her mouthful of biscuits.

"Don't fill up on those Santana, I'm making your favourite for dinner."

"Yes! You're making quesadilla?" Her mom nodded. "You're the best!" Santana said whilst leaning down to kiss her mom on the cheek. Yes she was taller than her mom, not by much though.

"What? Are you saying there's someone better than me?!" Her father, Carlos, exclaimed walking through the kitchen door.

Santana smiled and hugged him, "Well, have you made me quesadilla?"

"Nope but I have made you my special salsa," he winked. "Surely that takes me up the rankings?"

"Hmm that salsa is nice! Maybe you can be joint first with mom then."

"I can deal with that I suppose." He said as he kissed Santana and Maria on the cheek and went to tell the boys that dinner was almost ready. And Santana went to sit down at the table to wait for her mom's awesome quesadilla.

The majority of the conversations at the table were basically idle chat and her brothers trying to do stupid things to make the other one laugh when they had a mouthful of water.

"That's enough boys!" Maria said. "No way am I letting you miss so much snowboarding tomorrow, you have way too much energy for this time of night."

"Yes mom." Eduardo and Carlos Junior said simultaneously and monotonously but carried on doing what they were doing before.

"Anyway, how was your boarding today Santana? Anything fun happen?"

"Ehh not really," Santana thought back to the start of the day when that girl had crashed into the back of her and wasn't really sure if she could clarify that a _fun _or not.

"If you say so mija, I see these thoughts in you eyes. Did you meet any cute boys?"

Santana laughed and once again thought of that girl. "No mom, no cute boys. I'm too fast on my board for them anyway. Especially when you guys aren't holding me back."

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, I will hopefully be updating soon. Sub if you enjoyed it! And review if you liked or disliked it, criticism welcome.**

**Rose :) **


	2. Queen of the Slips

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows so far. Chapter Two is taking place on the same day as the previous chapter. **

**This was a pretty quick update but I don't think the next will be quite as soon, I've got work all week :( And I know these chapters are a bit short at the moment but they will be getting longer.**

**Words: 1,373**

Quinn was enjoying her first ever ski holiday. She hadn't _exactly _gotten the hang of skiing yet, even after three days she was still wobbly, but she was trying. Quinn was currently on holiday with her grandparents in their new chalet in Aspen. Her parents weren't holidaying with them because they were currently moving the Fabray family home from one part of the country to the other. Quinn's dad, Russell, had just got a new job in Lima, Ohio. It was a much higher paying job than his previous one in Washington and that was the main incentive that made him and Judy decide to move from their homey apartment to a new house in Ohio. Quinn wasn't even sure where they were moving yet, she knew they were no longer going to live in Washington but her dad had had a few job offers and she didn't know which one he had chosen, she guessed she'd find out after her holiday. Quinn wasn't too bothered about moving across the country, she didn't have too many friends at her school in Washington, she had acquaintances but no one that she would really miss. She hadn't been at the school in Washington for long, the family had only moved there from California a few years before. She did get picked on quite a bit in Washington, mainly because she wasn't embarrassed to be who she was. Quinn knew she was smart and wasn't afraid to show it in class when the teachers asked questions or asked for input from students. She was also openly gay after coming out to her parents and some others about a year ago and word spread and for some reason some people in school seemed to have a problem with it, not that it was any of their business or anything. And the cheerleaders were scared that Quinn might try to 'make a move' on them? Yeah right, they might be good looking but its not like Quinn would be attracted to people who go out of their way to be mean to others. And even though she's super confident about her sexuality, Quinn often still gets nervous in the presence of girls that she thinks are attractive, usually she's wondering if they could maybe be gay or bi or if they might find her good looking, or worse – completely unattractive. She knew her 'nerd-ish' ways weren't for everyone. Quinn was 16 and the youngest child of Judy and Russell, her older sister Frannie was 21 and didn't currently live with the family as she off at college in California. She was, however, on holiday in Aspen with Quinn and their grandparents.

Frannie and Quinn got on better now that Frannie didn't live with the family, Quinn had even missed her while she away at college, but as much as they got on, Frannie was still a typical older sister and enjoyed humiliating or picking-on Quinn whenever she could. One main example of this is when she and Quinn happen to be in the company of an 'attractive' woman Frannie will make it known that Quinn is a lesbian and that she might possibly be checking the woman out. Usually the woman laugh and giggle at the sisters' ways and Quinn gets all embarrassed and red and starts trying to shut Frannie up whilst also trying to apologise to the woman and ensure them that she'd never "check someone out" because it might come across derogatory. Even if she was checking the woman out she'd still deny it. 

* * *

It was early morning on the fourth day of the holiday and Frannie burst into Quinn's room.

"Quinnieee, time to get out of bed. We're going out on the slopes together this morning to see if we can get you skiing for five minutes without falling over! Maybe we can impress your instructor this afternoon. You know you want to impress her!" Frannie laughed. She felt like she was kind of entitled to bug Quinn about her skiing skills since she was a pretty decent skier now after being on a few holidays with friends.

"Hmmm too early, Frannie," Quinn mumbled from her cocoon of covers and rolled over so she could see Frannie at her bedroom door. "And I told you stop calling me Quinnie. Only mom gets to call me that." She said as slipped on her glasses so she could get a clearer image of Frannie who already looked like she was ready to ski.

"Whatever, Quinnie. Just get up and don't forget to put some contacts in. We can't have you blaming your falling on your rubbish sight. Oh, and sort your crazy hair out. That won't impress you instructor!"

Quinn sighed and got out of bed. She looked out of her window and realised it looked like an extra cold and it definitely looked like it could snow soon. She chose her outfit of black salopettes and a white jacket with a pride badge on her left arm just to add a bit of colour to her outfit, although that wasn't really the reason. She was ready soon after and just grabbed a few slices of toast before Frannie was dragging her to the boot room.

"You were quicker than I expected, congrats." Frannie smirked at Quinn.

They buckled up their helmets and boots, "_Definitely the worst part of the ski experience" _they both thought, and slung their skis over their shoulders and walked towards the large chair lift that would take them up the mountain. There was a bit of a queue there but they both agreed just to join it anyway because they were pretty convinced that it would move quickly. Even though they were just in the queue, Quinn was still struggling at her balance and kept wobbling as Frannie just stood and watched her and laughed. They were quite near the front when the snowboarder that was only a few paces ahead of them turned her head and Quinn and Frannie got their first real look at her face. "Woah."Quinn whispered. _"She has such a pretty face and that tan is totally working for her. Even with those sunglasses on I can tell she's good looking. Imagine what she's like without them." _Quinn's thoughts about the girl's attractiveness were running wild and she didn't have time to react when Frannie whispered "She's hot and I can tell you think so too. Go get her, Champ!" and shoved Quinn straight into the direction of the hot snowboarder. One her skis went to the girl's left and the other went to her right as her front bumped into the snowboarder's back. Quinn got a bit flustered, especially when the girl pulled her earphone out and turned to Quinn with a not-so-nice scowl on her face and a look that looked like she wanted to shout.

"Oh my God, I am so so so sorry. I'm just not really used to skiing. I'm trying my best. Sorry again. I really didn't mean to hit you, I'm still a learner. Don't shout at me please, you looked like you wanted to shout when you turned around. Anyway, I really am sorry." Quinn said in one breath before the girl had a chance to shout anything, she could feel her face going red after that longwinded apology to the stranger.

The girl looked Quinn up and down and Quinn was truthfully still a bit scared that she was going to be shouted at but the girl just muttered out: "Ehh, it's fine I guess..." And when she looked at Quinn's face she gave her a nice smile. _"A pretty smile too? Wow." _Quinn thought.

"Great. Well I'm sorry again. Have a good day." Quinn quickly said and she received another smile from the girl as she pushed herself away and watched the girl head towards the lift. She turned to Frannie and gave her an evil look. "I cannot believe you did that. You're so annoying!"

"You should've asked for her number. You should have seen all those smiles she gave you. Hahaha." Frannie laughed as she scooted ahead of Quinn and went towards the lift. Quinn just followed on still cringing from the moment before.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I had some good feedback for the first chapter so please continue that haha. Or feel free to criticise if you think it needs some improving. My plan is that Quinn and Santana will eventually meet properly and have a proper conversation in the next chapter.**

**Rose :)**


	3. The Roaring Fork

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Sorry I just uploaded this twice. I forgot to change any of the formatting before I put it up.  
****A/N (2): Yay! Longer chapter! A bit of Quinn and Santana interaction in this chapter. The first part ended up being way longer than I had planned.****  
**

**Words: 2453**

It was now New Years Eve in Aspen, just over half way through each family's holiday.

Santana and the rest of the Lopez's were sitting around the table enjoying a brunch made by Santana and her mom. They had made a breakfast of bacon and eggs with toast which was basically the only thing that Santana could actually cook without any trouble. She had scrambled the eggs, which wasn't her family's favourite method of cooking eggs but it was hers and she was in charge so they'd have to deal with it, "_they were getting cooked food"_, she thought.

Santana walked into the dining room with plates of food in her hands.

"Hello lovely fam. I've scrambled you like 10 eggs with my own beautiful hands. If you don't like them, keep it to yourself!" She laughed and dished out the plates.

"They'll love them, San. And if they don't, at least you can have extra." Her mom encouraged bringing out the rest of the plates.

The chat around the table started off with Santana's dad and brothers jokingly complaining about the state of their eggs but by the way they were shovelling the food into their mouth it was obvious how they really felt. Eventually the chat moved on from Santana's eggs and moved on to the celebrations that were going on that night.

"So San, you're coming out with me tonight, right? I need a wing_woman_." Carlos Jr. said whilst wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Uhh yeah, but only if you let me sing at the karaoke... Without you trying to drag me off the stage... And without you shouting abuse at me." Santana replied. She really did love singing in front of people. She just didn't get to do it very often since she was a "popular" kid at school and only the so called "losers" joined the show choir or _Glee _club at her school. And its not that Santana didn't like the "losers" at school, since most them were actually okay, she was just scared of possibly losing her friends, and her place as the only girl on the Varsity basketball team, due to it.

"Haha fine. Although I can only promise that for one song, I can't be sure of what my actions will be if I have to listen to your voice for more than one song."

"Deal. You're rude shouting might get me the sympathy vote and let me win anyway. And then maybe some hottie will punch you in the face for being rude to me." She said back to him with a smirk.

Her mum interjected "Oh a 'hottie', Santana? Are you on the lookout for a midnight kiss tonight?"

Santana laughed... "Who knows, mom? I'll need to check out the talent first I guess."

"Okay baby girl, but don't settle for just anyone! You're a looker, San, those guys will be lucky to get near you." Her mom said to her and Santana just gave her a sincere smile.

It was then Eduardo piped up "A 'looker'? Mom who are you kidding?! She's a doofus, looked at her hair, its all over the place!" He said and stuck out his tongue at Santana.

"Whatever, loser." She replied and tried to hold in her laugh and put on a serious face as she threw some of her toast crusts at him.

"Okay that's enough from both of you." She said speaking to Santana and Eduardo and then she turned to Carlos Jr. "Remember Carl, I'm only letting you take Santana out and attempt to get her into that bar tonight if you promise to be back by 12.30. Myself and your dad want to see you before we go to bed. And you're not allowed to let her drink."

"I know, mom. I'll keep her under control."

"Like I need to be controlled!" Santana exclaimed and then laughed and thought about what she said, "Okay maybe I do. A bit." Making the rest of the table laugh.

At that, Santana and Carlos Jr. headed off to their respective rooms to get ready for a couple of hours of boarding before the lifts shut in preparation for the New Years. On the way up there Santana whispered to Carlos "Bro, how the heck are we gonna manage to get into that bar tonight? Yeah I can dress up to look your age but there is no way I can look 21."

Carlos just looked at her with a smirk "I can't believe you don't have faith in me little one! I got us fake iD's didn't I?!"

"Sweet." Santana smiled at him.

"But don't ask me how I got them, horribly shaming story."

Santana gave him a _WTF _look. Like he had two heads or something.

"Hahaha I'm joking dude, Tommy hooked me up before we headed out here. I've had them stashed the whole holiday so mom doesn't find them, that wouldn't be good."

Santana shook her head, thinking about what her mom would do if she found out that her two eldest were using fake iD's. 

* * *

Quinn and Frannie were sitting at the table in their Grandparent's chalet with their Grandpa waiting for whatever wondrous brunch their Grandma was making.

"So ladies, what's the plan for tonight?" Mr. Fabray asked them.

"Well Gramps, Quinn and I were wondering if we could go to this cool little party at the bar just across the road?"

"We were?" Quinn said confused. "Shh. Yeah you'll love it." Frannie whispered to her.

"I suppose so. We'll have to double check with Grandma in there but I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem. Just make sure you're not back too late, we'll want to see you before we go to bed. So I'm saying anytime before 1 is your curfew." Mr. Fabray smiled at them. "Better check with your Grandma though, you know she's really in charge." He laughed.

"Yay! Thanks Gramps!" Frannie squealed as she went over to kiss her Grandpa on the cheek.

"What's all this squealing about?" Mrs. Fabray asked as she walked in with a plate piled high with waffles to feed the family about two times over.

"Umm Quinn and I just wanted to know if we could go to a party tonight at that bar over the road? We'll make sure we'll be back before you go to bed." Frannie said and gave her Grandma her nicest smile.

Her Grandma laughed, "If you can convince little Quinnie to go and if you can actually get her into that bar then sure, Frannie."

"Woohoo! Thanks Grandma!" Then she turned to Quinn, "I'm gonna make you look soooo hot tonight and I might even let you borrow some of my clothes and I'll definitely let you use my iD! We gon' party tonight!" She said with a big smile. Quinn just rolled her eyes and tried not to think about what Frannie might make her wear.

After enjoying the delight of too many of their Grandma's waffles Frannie and Quinn shot off to their rooms to find their ski clothes and set off to the slopes before the lifts shut for New Year's Eve.

"Can we go to that big lift again?"

"What the lift where you fell into that hot snowboarder?" Frannie laughed.

"Don't know what you're talking about..." Quinn said sheepishly.

"Yes you do, and you only wanna go there to see if we bump into her again. So predicable, Quinnie." Frannie smiled at her.

"Whatever." Quinn laughed. There was no way that she was going to admit to Frannie that that was the real reason she wanted to go to the large lift.

Luckily for Quinn she did see that snowboarder at the lift, with an almost equally attractive male snowboarder (_well he was tanned and handsome and those are attractive qualities in males, right?_), but unfortunately for her they were right at the front of the queue and about to head up the mountain as Quinn and Frannie entered the back of the queue. 

* * *

After both Quinn and Santana returned from their couple of hours of skiing and snowboarding, respectively, they both seemed to be in sync as both sunk into a deep bath before dinner in preparation of the night ahead.

Quinn was forced to try on about a _thousand _outfits, courtesy of Frannie's wardrobe. She was put in dresses, playsuits, skirts, (basically the kinds of things she doesn't usually wear) but eventually she managed to convince her that denim shorts (with tights of course, it was cold) and a nice sweater would be acceptable for the party. Frannie reluctantly agreed, a bit annoyed that she couldn't get Quinn into a dress. Frannie also reluctantly agreed to let Quinn wear her glasses as long as she could do her makeup and hair.

Santana on the other hand was definitely sure that she was going to wear. Since starting high school she had perfected her party look – a short-ish dress, heels and her hair down with big, loose curls. Although, in Aspen she had to slightly adjust her outfit for the weather, she had added a pair of black tights that complemented her red dress and had replaced the heels with a pair of long black boots. There was no way she was going to be seen falling on the ice and that would be a pretty certain occurrence if she was going to wear heels.

"Looking good, baby sis!" Carlos Jr. called to her from the top of the stairs, "Ready for the party?"

"Yeah! I'm actually more excited about it than I thought I would be. These iD's had better work, bro!"

"They will! Have faith!" And with that they both went off to say bye to Maria, Carlos and Eduardo and down the road to _The Roaring Fork_ which already had a queue outside. Both of them acted as cool as they could and tried to act like they had entered a bar many times before.

Quinn and Frannie were running a bit late thanks to Frannie's need to do and re-do her hair so many times that Quinn had got bored and lost count but eventually, at around 10pm, they were ready to leave and quickly said goodbye their grandparents.

"OK Quinn, I'm going first and going to try and get in without any iD. I think it should work. Then you come in like five minutes behind me with my iD. It's going to be the perfect plan! See ya in there!" She shouted as she ran to join the queue. Quinn hung back for a while watching all of the other party goers attempt to get past the bouncers, some succeeding and some being sent away. At one point she once again saw that snowboarder heading into the club with the same guy she was with earlier that day. A few minutes later Quinn decided that she had spent enough time outside and started to walk towards the queue, after joining it she waited a few minutes before being affronted by the bouncers.

"iD please." One of the bouncers said to her. She reached into her purse and showed her _Frannie Fabray _iD to him. He took it off and looked between the card and her face a few times. She tried her best to look confident and tried to play of her nerves.

"Nice name." He said and handed the card back. "In you go." She smiled and walked through the doors. 

* * *

The party was going good for both groups, all of them had had a few drinks and were "buzzed", except Frannie, she was way more drunk than any of the others and was showing off some crazy moves on the dance floor. Quinn was with her, catching her when she stumbled, but hadn't really paid attention to any of her surroundings, she was too busy looking around to see if she could get a glimpse of the hot snowboarder again and maybe, possibly, get to speak to her.

Santana had just finished signing up for the karaoke, she had only just discovered that the competition was a duet competition but she put her name down anyway, relishing the chance of showing off her vocals to others which could sound even better if the person next to her wasn't any good. The dude in charge said she'd just get assigned with another person who signed up on their own. On her way back to the bar to see Carlos she was sure she saw the blonde girl who fell into her and some other blonde girl ("_I wish I knew her name so I could call her over"_) stumbling around looking like they were also going to sign up for karaoke. "Woah, that's probably a duet I don't want to hear" Santana muttered to herself.

The karaoke was well underway and Santana was still waiting for her turn, she didn't even know what she was going to sing, that was up to the organisers apparently, and she didn't know who her partner was going to be.

"SANTANA LOPEZ AND QUINN FABRAY TO THE STAGE PLEASE" The announcer shouted "IT'S YOUR TIME TO SHINE!"

Santana was so eager that she practically ran up to the stage to wait for her singing partner while Quinn turned to Frannie with a shocked look.

"Frannie, what the heck? I thought you were signing yourself up for karaoke"

"No way Quinnie, you know you can sing better than me." She smiled drunkenly and then looked up at the stage "Oh and look who you get to sing with! It's the girl that you deliberately skied into cos you think she's a hottie!" Frannie definitely shouted that loud enough for Santana to hear. Santana looked at them and laughed while Quinn blushed and shook her head.

"QUINN FABRAY COME ON UP HERE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! DON'T LEAVE THIS PRETTY LADY TO SING ON HER OWN." The announcer screamed down the microphone.

Quinn looked up at the stage and just saw Santana looking at her and giving her a sincere smile. "_That smile is almost enough to get me to do anything_" Quinn though as she made her way up to the stage to sing.

"Hey, _Quinn_." Santana said. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you properly." Quinn replied with a shy smile.

**A/N: Oops sorry for ending it here. So at first I had planned that there would be more Quinn and Santana interaction than that in this chapter but the family bits ended up being quite long. So I decided to stop where I stopped. At least now we know there is definitely going to be Quinn and Santana interaction in the next chapter.**


	4. Karaoke Queens

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: This chapter starts exactly where the last one finished. So there's some Quinn and Santana goodness for sure. Apologies that it was a bit later than planned... Work life & non-work life have been super busy recently.  
Sorry if there are any mistakes. They are all my fault.**

**For the singing, Santana is in **_italics _**and Quinn is in bold and the lyrics from both of them are in **_**bold italics**_**.**

**Words: 2,741**

Quinn looked up at the stage and just saw Santana looking at her and giving her a sincere smile. "_That smile is almost enough to get me to do anything_" Quinn though as she made her way up to the stage to sing.

"Hey, _Quinn_." Santana said. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you properly." Quinn replied with a shy smile.

"You too." Santana said "I hope you can keep up, I'm well prepared for this karaoke session." She said to Quinn with a cheeky smile. Quinn laughed nervously and nodded slightly. She definitely was the opposite of _prepared for this_ _karaoke session_. She was kind of scared that she might embarrass herself completely in front of Santana (who, for some reason, she wanted to impress) and in front of a huge crowd that included her sister who would not let her live it down if she did embarrass herself.

"Yo, don't be so nervous." Santana whispered to only Quinn, "I bet you'll rock it, but probably not as much as I will." She said and smiled that cheeky smile again.

Quinn looked and smiled and wondered where Santana got all that confidence from and wondered if she could be that confident too... "Okay, let's do this!" Quinn whisper-shouted just as the music started making Santana giggle quietly.

Both girls looked up at the screen, it read: **START OF SOMETHING NEW** **– Red: 1st singer, Blue: 2nd singer, Green: Both singers**.

"Oh crap I don't know this one!" Quinn said to herself but it was loud enough for Santana to hear.

"It's cool, I don't either, let's just go with it. I'll go first." Santana whispered in reply and smiled at Quinn. Quinn returned the smile as a sort of thanks and Santana caught it just as the lyrics appeared on the screen.

"_Livin' in my own world,_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance."_

Santana sang the first few lines whilst trying to keep up with the melody. She was looking out into the crowd when singing these lines and didn't notice Quinn staring at her. As she turned to see if Quinn was ready to sing the next lines they caught each other eyes and Quinn blushed slightly and looked away from Santana to the screen, fixing her glasses as she did so.

"**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart"  
**_"Ohhhhh."_ Quinn looked at Santana when she sang this and Santana looked to Quinn. Quinn had to hold in a slight giggle and then carried on with her verse. _  
_**"Too all the possibilities. Ohhh."**

"_**I know...**__  
_**That something has changed**_  
__**Never felt this way  
**_**And right here tonight**_  
__**This could be the...Start of somethin' new**__  
_**It feels so right**_  
__**To be here with you, ooh**__  
__**And now lookin' in your eyes**__  
_**I feel in my heart**_  
[Feel in my heart]  
__**The start of somethin' new**__  
__**Ohhhh, yeahh."**_

Quinn and Santana both knew that they had been sneaking glances at the other, trying to be discreet, but both girls also knew that the other one wasn't being very successful with her discretion. All Quinn could think of whilst the song was going on was how everything she had found out about Santana so far had been attractive. Her hair was long and sleek and always flowed beautifully over her shoulders, the tanned shade of her skin looked like it could belong to a goddess, her dark eyes were just _amazing_ and full of mystery that Quinn wanted to uncover, her personality seemed fun and exciting with a splash of spice when she felt like it, and now her voice had been added to list of attractive and _sexy _things that Santana possessed. When she sang Quinn couldn't believe that it had come from a girl who seemed her age, her voice was raspy and full of soul and Quinn could tell that she obviously loved to sing, and it was clear that Santana also thought that she had a good voice and Quinn found this confidence in herself very attractive. In conclusion, Quinn Fabray was most definitely attracted to Santana _Oh I don't know her surname._

_"Now who'd of ever thought that... oh  
__**We'd both be here tonight... yeah  
**_**Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter  
**_[Brighter, brighter]  
_**Oh, with you by my side**

_[By my side]  
__**I know... that somethin' has changed  
Never felt this way  
**_**Oh I know it for real**_  
__**This could be the...**_

_**Start of somethin' new**__  
__**It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
**__  
I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah"_

Santana watched Quinn intensely as she sang that line. Her voice was not only _cute_ but also endearing. Santana knew that she was being dramatic by comparing it to angels yet she couldn't help herself. She didn't think that she'd ever heard a more perfect singing voice, not from the lead singer of the Glee club who though she was amazing and not even from the lead singer of her favourite band. It confused Santana deeply that she could find someone so attractive from hearing their voice when she barely knew this person. Not only that, she was deeply confused that she was so attracted to another girl (sure she'd had _fun_ with girls, namely cheerleaders from school, before but she'd never felt like she wanted more than that). Then she thought about it a bit more whilst looking at Quinn and realised that maybe it wasn't only her singing voice that attracted her. She thought about when Quinn skied into the back of her and how _adorable _she had been during her apology. She was even adorable enough to stop Santana from shouting at her. She thought about Quinn's cute, sort of messy hair and how it looked like she had tried to tame it tonight but hadn't quite managed it. She finally thought about Quinn's eyes... They were the perfect shade of green and they seemed to shine like more than any one else's in the room. Even behind the black-rimmed glasses that were over them they were still capturing Santana's attention.

Santana was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she got a fright when she heard someone shout loudly from the crowd.

"Santana you suck! You should just give up now before you permanently damage the ear drums of everyone in this room." Carlos Jr. shouted.

Santana shook her head and whispered "Oh god..." and before she had time to reply it was her turn to sing. As she sang her next solo lines she glanced at Quinn and saw her trying to give an evil stare to her brother. "_Oh m god_" Santana thought "_That face is too adorable to be real._" She was trying not to giggle_ "But it's nice she's trying to defend me, even if my brother is harmless._" She thought as she smiled into the next line.

"_**I didn't know it before**__  
_**But now it's easy to see**

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right**__  
So right... oh  
_**To be here with you... oh**

_**And now...**__  
_**Lookin' in your eyes**

_Lookin' in your eyes  
_**I feel in my heart**

_Feel in my heart_

**The start of somethin' new**

_The start of somethin' new  
_**The start of somethin' new**

_Somethin' new."_

As Quinn finished of the last line she could feel Santana's eyes on her. She turned her head and stared straight back into Santana's eyes. This time neither of them tried to make their staring discreet and were openly looking into each other's eyes as the crowd of people in the bar cheered and clapped. And for possibly the first time in her life Santana didn't actually care how the audience reacted to her performance. All of her attention was on the blonde who had beautifully sung that song with her a few moments before._  
_**  
**"YEAH! THAT'S THE TYPE OF SINGING WE WERE LOOKING FOR!" The announcer shouted, "You girls are definitely in with a chance of winning. Stick around and we'll announce the winners later!" Both Quinn and Santana grinned at him as he was speaking and did a quick bow before walking of the stage when he finished.

When they got back into the crowd Quinn turned to talk to Santana but as she did, she was _rudely _interrupted by her big (drunken) sister.

"Quinnie! You guys were pretty good! Who knew you could sing like that when you tried?! And who knew you could keep your cool for so ling around girls that you thought were super hot?!" Frannie basically shouted at them and Quinn blushed when Frannie mentioned Santana's hotness. Santana smirked when she saw Quinn's blush and new that Frannie was speaking the truth.

"Thanks... I think..." Quinn mumbled, "How many drinks have you had? She questioned.

"Too many. Probably" Frannie laughed, "At least enough to make me really need the toilet!" She exclaimed, and then as an after thought said "I'm gonna go to the toilet, catch up with you later." And with that she ran off to the other side of the bar.

Quinn turned to Santana, "Apologies on behalf of my sister and her drunken state" Quinn laughed shyly.

"Haha it's not a problem Quinn, she seems nice enough" Santana smiled

"Yeah she can be. So who are you here with?"

"Just my brother, you know that jerk who was shouting abuse at me on stage? None of my friends were allowed to come on this family 'vacay' with me." Santana said with a fake sad face.

"Ohh, he's your brother." _Thank god that's all he is, not competition_**. **Quinn thought and smiled discretely.

"Yeap. Why?" Santana said eyeing Quinn's smile.

"Oh... Em... N-no reason." Quinn said quickly and changed the subject, "Want to go sit down?" She said and pointed over to the empty sofas in the corner of the club.

"Sure." _I wonder what she was thinking about my brother... She better not be interested in him. Not that I should care really._

And with that Santana lead the way of to the sofas, checking behind her every now and then to make sure Quinn was still following and every time she caught Quinn's eyes and they shared a shy smile with her. She looked around the seating area and decided on two large, comfortable-looking chairs that were near to the wood fire. They were at a sort of angle to each other so it wasn't like they were sitting completely side by side and they weren't sitting directly across from each other. Santana held out her arm like she was offering the seat to Quinn and Quinn sort of half smirked and half giggled at this and happily sat on the chair.

"So chivalry ain't dead?" _Oh god why did I say that out loud _Quinn thought as the internally cringed.

"Damn right," Santana laughed in reply, "Shit, these seats are comfy!" She exclaimed, forcing the former topic of conversation to be forgotten.

"True..." Quinn nodded, "So you must be like 21, right?" _No way she'll ever be interested in me if she's that age._

"What makes you think that? Do I look that old?" _Cool I might've been able to get in here without any iD, score! _Santana thought excitedly.

"Umm no I don't think you do, not that you look really young either, but I thought you had to be that old to get into this bar..." _She said nervously, not wanting to offend Santana_.

_Oh damn! Maybe I did need iD._

"Ohhh! Yeah you do, but my bro got me and him some _fake iD_" She whispered the last few words, _just in case_, "But that means you're 21 then?" Santana said, narrowing her eyes at Quinn, "No offence but you look way younger." _Please don't be that age, that's way too old for a 16 year old, even a hot one like me_.

"Oh, well thanks I guess, but I'm only _sixteen_" Quinn whispered her age, also as a _just in case_, "My sister really wanted me to come with her so she gave me her iD."

"Ahh sweet." _Perfect age. _"I'm sixteen too! Congrats on being a rebel, rebels are hot." _Oops_ Santana thought. _That wasn't supposed to be out loud_. She looked to Quinn to see what her reaction would be.

Quinn sort of giggled but tried to hold it in and ended up having a huge smile on her face, her cheeks may have went a bit red too. "Thanks... Congrats to you too I guess. She said and smiled at Santana.

It was just after half 11 when they discovered each other's ages and they kept chatting and finding out other things about the other, like learning each other's surnames, uninterrupted for the next 25 minutes. It was then that they noticed that the people around them seemed to be excited about something and there was a sort of electric atmosphere going through the bar.

Suddenly the announcer shouted, "ONLY TWO MINUTES TO GO, LET'S GET EXCITED!"

"Oh my god!" Santana shouted over the loud music, "It's that time already? Want to hang out with me until after midnight, I can't be bothered going through that huge group of people to find my brother," She smiled. _Please say yes, please say yes._

"I know! Time went so quickly," She smiled, "And sure. If that's okay with you? I don't want to be a burden, I can help you find him if you want?"

"You won't be a burden, Quinn! We'll have fun!"

"Okay then!" _Oh God, I forgot everyone kissed at New Years. What if she wants to kiss me? Oh wait, that might be a good thing... I'd kiss her back. Oh I should probably stop staring at her face and see if she's trying to say something to me._

Santana noticed Quinn's glazed over eyes, "You okay in there?" She laughed.

Quinn simply nodded in reply.

"ONE MINUTE TO GO; GRAB YOUR KISSING PARTNER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Santana smirked at Quinn when she heard this. _Tonight might be my only time to kiss her ever; I should probably go for_ she thought. The she stood directly in front of Quinn and looked over the other girls shoulder to look at the big screen in the corner. It read: **00:00:47** and was counting down continuously.

"So Quinn, you don't want to run off and find a boy to kiss?" Santana asked with that cheeky smirk on her face.

Quinn shook her head almost immediately and looked at Santana, "N-no. N-not even a little bit, I've never kissed a boy before."

"Oh?" _Maybe I shouldn't kiss her; she probably wants her first to be special. Dang it._

"I mean, I wouldn't want to, I'm not into boys at all, never have been," She said shyly.

"So you're a lesbian?" _Maybe she will want to kiss me then, haha, win for me._

"It's the one thing I'm one hundred per cent sure of" Quinn said proudly, "I-is that a problem?" _I really hope she isn't one of those people whose "scared" of gay people._

"Umm no, not a problem. I mean I'm not a lesbian but I can certainly appreciate women." _Well, I might possibly be a little bit gay but I won't tell her that right now._

Quinn narrowed her eyes and then smiled at Santana. _That's good enough for tonight I guess _Quinn thought.

It was then that they both realised that the countdown had started.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

Santana looked Quinn in the eye and tried to decide whether or not she was going to go in for the kiss.

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

Quinn by now had pretty much decided that Santana had the most amazing eyes she's ever seen and was sure that she couldn't _not _kiss her now.

**2**

**1**

"Happy New Year," Santana whispered softly to Quinn and said to herself, "There's no time like the present." With that she looked at Quinn's eyes and then her lips, when she saw the other girl do the same she connected their lips.

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading! The song used was, of course, **_**Start of Something New**_** from **_**High School Musical**_**. I googled the lyrics so I'm hoping the internet was right.**

**Anyone feel like reviewing?**

**Also, Updates will probably be closer to fortnightly than weekly from now on, for a while anyway, since I don't really have as much "free time" at work or home so I can't write as often.**

**Rose :)**


	5. The Kiss

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: This chapter picks up from where the last one left off.  
So I re-read the last chapter and noticed a load of stupid grammatical errors that hurt my brain since I hate grammatical errors. So I guess I'm sorry about that. Maybe I should check over my chapters before I upload them now?**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Words: 2,753**

"Happy New Year," Santana whispered softly to Quinn and said to herself, "There's no time like the present." With that she looked at Quinn's eyes and then her lips, when she saw the other girl do the same she connected their lips.

Any thoughts that both girls possibly might have had before they kissed were completely gone as soon as their lips touched.

Quinn had decided that agreeing to come to this party was the best choice she had made. _Ever_. During the countdown she had been trying to look into Santana's eyes and express how much she wanted to kiss her without actually saying the words. She wasn't sure if Santana was getting her message or even if Santana was on the page as her but she hoped she was communicating well. Her hopes were answered when the countdown ended and she saw Santana look at her lips and circle her hands around her waist and then whisper to her. As their lips met, Quinn put her arms around Santana's neck and pulled their faces closer together.

It had been a while since Santana had kissed a girl, having only broken up with her ex-boyfriend a  
few weeks before the holiday and so she seemed to have forgotten how good it could feel. Or maybe it was just Quinn that made her feel like this and it had nothing to do with her gender? Although that thought was only a brief one from Santana because before she had time to think more about it she felt Quinn attempting to deepen the kiss. Santana readily accepted Quinn's attempt and tightened her arms around Quinn's waist and pulled their bodies closer together.

* * *

**Flashback to part of Quinn's life in Washington:**

Quinn had always been sure of her sexuality and had never once had to question it once she had embraced it when she was 13. Despite this, she had been to shy to officially come out when she was at her middle school in California and no one had really taken any interest in her to ask her about it so she went through that school without any 'action' in her love life.

After she left middle school the family all moved to Washington and she started a brand new school where she knew nobody and everybody else had been at school together for years. Before she started this school she had decided that she was going to completely be herself and not be bothered by what people thought of her. She embraced her style and started dressing the way she wanted and not in the clothes that her mum had always bought for her. This attracted some attention her way from the moment she started school but it wasn't exactly the attention that she wanted. She got picked on by boys in her class who thought she dressed weirdly and didn't appreciate that she could be different from other girls in the school.

It wasn't until around halfway through her freshman year of school that people started saying that her appearance was "gay" and "queer". Some people may have been offended by those remarks but for Quinn she was happy that people might be beginning to see the real her and when people stopped commenting behind her back and starting asking things about her sexuality, Quinn answered them honestly and that's how the whole school discovered that she was, in fact, a lesbian. It was a small school where everybody seemed to know everyone else's business and the truth was quickly passed around. No one else in the school was out but Quinn noticed that there was, at least, one person girl who looked at her more after the truth had come out. Amelia Scott. She was a girl in the "popular" crowd at Quinn's high school, yet the girl never went out with any of the boys in the school, she stated that this was because she was more interested in "older guys", which was a little weird considering she was fifteen, but Quinn seemed to think that there was more to it. For some reason, during the second half of freshman year, Quinn was invited to Patrick O'Neill's party. She found this weird since the jock had never really spoken more than a sentence to her and that sentence was along the lines of "Hey Quinn, how do lesbians even have sex?" but he walked away when he saw her crazy blush and heard her spluttering. Anyway, Patrick was the most popular, "good looking" guy in her grade and he threw the biggest Birthday parties and for some reason, this year, Quinn was invited.

She arrived at the party later than the starting time just to make sure she wasn't the first one there. To be honest she wasn't sure why she had even went since she didn't particularly like anyone there but she thought she might as well experience a house party once in her high school career. She walked up the driveway to Patrick's house and before she was even near the door she could hear the music pounding. _Oh great, rap music! My least favourite._ Quinn thought. She didn't want to just walk in so she knocked on the door a few times and was pondering whether she should just go home when to majorly drunk boys from the football team stumbled up the front steps and pushed past Quinn and straight into the house leaving the door hanging open. Quinn looked in and saw people dancing, rolling around the floor, sleeping on the sofas and some people trying to get their drunken friends to wake up. She decided she might as well venture inside, even if she only lasted a half hour or so. She got some weird looks off of the popular kids who didn't know she was coming and as she made her way to the kitchen she bumped into a drunken Patrick. He was surprised she was actually there and said "Ah Quinn, you made. I know someone that'll be happy," and then wiggle his eyebrows at her. Quinn just gave a confused smile and continued on her journey to the kitchen. In the kitchen there were all sorts of alcoholic drinks on display but Quinn settled for a safe vodka and lemonade. After a bit of standing around and listening to others people's conversations and watching them make some horrible concoctions someone walked over to Quinn and tapped her on the shoulder. Amelia Scott.

"Hi Quinn, how's your night going?" She asked in her sweet voice. Quinn could tell she had been drinking but she was only tipsy.

"Amelia... Hi." Quinn was confused as to why Amelia was speaking to her. "It's fine, although I've been on my own all night. I haven't been here long and I probably won't be here much longer," Quinn laughed nervously.

Amelia looked kind of upset by this for some reason. "Oh, that's a shame... Anything I can do to keep you around for a while?" She smiled and looked directly at Quinn to make sure her question was heard and Quinn knew she was being sincere.

"Uhh..." Quinn was definitely confused. "Um why would you want me to hang around? I mean just asking me to would do but I don't know why _you_ would want _me_ around?"

Amelia giggled at Quinn's nervousness. "Maybe I want to get to know you." She then looked around the room and noticed they were alone and with that she leaned in a whispered, "So Quinn, will stay around and _chat_ to me?"

Quinn was majorly flustered by this point and didn't know if she trusted her own voice so she just looked at Amelia and nodded. And with that Amelia grabbed her hand and led them to the garden. Once out there, they sat beside each other on a bench at the other side of the garden from the house and fell into a (sort of) comfortable chat. It must have been around twenty minutes or so when the conversation eventually came to the subject of Quinn's sexuality.

"So, are you actually a lesbian?" Amelia asked.

"Yep," Quinn smiled shyly.

"So there are no questions about it? It wasn't just something you said accidentally and went with?" Quinn narrowed her eyes confusedly and nodded then carried on the conversation.

"Yep, I'm a lady lover. One hundred percent," She blushed when she realised what she had actually said and looked at Amelia with a smile. Amelia just giggled at her.

"It's admirable that you're so confident about it," Amelia said whilst looking into the garden, "I wish I was that sure." Quinn looked confused again. "Can I... Can I try something?" Amelia asked.

Quinn, once again, was confused and shuffled nervously on the bench. "Well, er, sure?" Quinn replied, unsure of what that meant.

And then Amelia leaned in close to Quinn and placed a firm kiss on her lips. Amelia was shocked with herself that she had done that and mumbled an apology to Quinn and ran off into the house. Quinn was shocked that her first kiss had just happened, so shocked that she couldn't bring herself to call Amelia's name and tell her it was okay. When she got herself together she went into the house and tried to find Amelia but she wasn't around. Quinn went home still confused.

Throughout the rest of freshman year and the summer after, Amelia and Quinn kept meeting up and hanging around. They shared a lot of kisses and make out sessions and maybe a little bit more but never went all the way. Sure Quinn had the desire to do so but could never bring herself to do it with someone who couldn't be themselves and admit that they liked her. She had asked Amelia a few times to come out and admit she and Quinn had a _thing _(Quinn wasn't exactly sure if they were girlfriends) but each time Amelia just said she would eventually but she wouldn't give a definite timescale. After summer and a couple of months into sophomore year Quinn discovered that she and her family would be moving away after the Christmas break and since Amelia still couldn't bring herself to officially be Quinn's girlfriend, Quinn had to end the _thing_ they had going on. Long distance relationships were bad enough, probably worse when the relationship was a secret. Quinn was upset that her first ever relationship had to end this way but what else could she do? She promised herself that she wouldn't get hung up on Amelia and from now on she would try to date people who were out.

**End of flashback**

* * *

The two didn't know how long they had been kissing but neither was ready stop. Not long into the kiss, Santana decided that she wanted more so she readied herself and then slid her tongue all the way across Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn felt this and barely gave Santana time to finish her whole lip when she opened her mouth and happily accepted. When their tongues met, a moan passed between them and neither could be sure whose throat it came from. Santana splayed her hands on Quinn's hips and began to rub small circles with her thumbs making Quinn make a sort of whimpering sound as they continued to kiss, Santana knew that she wanted to hear that sound again and again so she moved her hand around, sometimes resting about Quinn's ass, but not quite on it, and kept making the small circles.

Quinn felt like she was enjoying this kiss way too much for it to be real, a couple of times she had to slightly open one of her eyes to make sure that it was definitely Santana (_the hot snowboarder!_) that she was kissing. The girl certainly knew how to kiss and the circles she was making would have been enough to make Quinn submit and agree to do anything for the other girl. Quinn had decided that she wanted to make Santana enjoy the kiss as much as she was, so she started to move her fingers that were on Santana's neck, she thought that the circles were a good option so she tried them out and was rewarded by a few small moans from Santana. Quinn was in heaven.

The kiss was rudely interrupted when two people with their arms around each others shoulders started shouting things to them.

"Yo, Sanny, you're not supposed to have sex in the middle of a dance floor." Carlos shouted then laughed loudly.

"Hey Quinnie, I'm so happy the hot snowboarder loves the ladies too!" Frannie exclaimed.

Both Quinn and Santana groaned, even though their lips were still connected. The shouting continued so Santana pulled their lips apart and groaned again. She quickly gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips and turned to her brother and Frannie with a scowl on her face. She quickly looked at Quinn to see if she was going to say anything but to be honest she just looked kind of dazed so Santana spoke up.

"What do you want Carl?" She asked in an annoyed voice, "Couldn't you see that I was busy?"

"Yeah I saw but it was more fun to interrupt!" He said cheekily.

"Whatever, who is this anyway?" She said gesturing to Frannie.

"She's my sister, Santana," Quinn quickly interrupted. _My name sounds sooo good coming out of her mouth_ Santana thought.

"Oh. Right. Well why are you two together?" Santana asked confusedly.

"We both saw our sisters making out with some chick and thought it would be much more fun to irritate the hell out of them than watch, obviously," Frannie laughed and Carlos joined in.

"Umm okay. Well can you leave now?" Quinn said nervously to Frannie and Carlos making Santana giggle beside her which only led to Quinn blushing more than she had before.

"I would love to leave and not have to witness your loved up face anymore but we need to leave or we'll be in some shit with Grandma," Frannie laughed, "So come on! Let's leave! I'm being serious, we have to leave like 5 minutes ago," Frannie said hurriedly.

"Ok ok, let me just say bye." Frannie rolled her eyes at this and started slowly walking away.

Quinn turned to Santana, "Sorry looks like I have to leave."

"It's alright," Santana smiled, a little bit upset, "My brother just told me we have to go too, he left already."

"So... Umm... Do you think m-maybe..." Quinn nervously said.

Santana smirked at Quinn's nervous ways, "Do you want my number, Quinnie?" _Please say yes_was going through Santana's head.

"Well, em, yeah, but I was going to ask if you could take mine? My battery's dead."

Santana smiled again, happy that Quinn also wanted to stay in contact too, "Sure thing," she said and handed her phone over and watched Quinn's shaky hands enter her number.

"Thanks," Quinn said and handed the phone back to its owner.

"Pleasure's all mine, I'll call you sometime," Santana said with a smirk and then quickly leaned forward and boldly placed another kiss on Quinn's lips. Once again Quinn looked dazed as she watched Santana run off after her brother.

* * *

Quinn easily caught up with Frannie and they gossiped on the way back to the chalet. Mainly about Quinn and Santana and Frannie continued to make fun of Quinn's dazed look. Thankfully they did make it home in time to see their grandparents before bed.

Santana, however, didn't look like she was going to have the same luck at getting home in time unless she increased her jog from a sprint or at least a run so that's what she did. The ice on the road and paths wasn't really helping her running as she had to keep dodging the big sections to make sure she didn't fall on her face. She could see Carlos get to the door of the chalet so she started to increase her pace just as she reached the bridge that lead to the path of their chalet.

"Oh shit!" Santana said as she slipped on the almost invisible ice and fell to the ground with a thump. She felt her phone slip out her hand and helplessly watched it as it slid across the ice and into the water running under the bridge.

"Holy fucking shit, is that a joke?!" Santana shouted, feeling like she wanted to cry.

**A/N: Haha that ending was probably uncalled for, sorrrrry. Reviews?**

**Rose :)**


	6. The Aftermath

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Well, this took longer than planned. I'm like scared to go on this website on my computer at work in case I get caught, haha, so I can't upload there and then at home I managed to break my laptop so I had to wait for that to be repaired and now it has been repaired so here's the new chapter.  
****Also, it took me ages to figure out how to start this chapter. And if anyone has any ideas about anything specific they'd like to see then just ask :)**

**Words: 2,269**

"_Oh shit!" Santana said as she slipped on the almost invisible ice and fell to the ground with a thump. She felt her phone slip out her hand and helplessly watched it as it slid across the ice and into the water running under the bridge._

"_Holy fucking shit, is that a joke?!" Santana shouted, feeling like she wanted to cry._

* * *

Santana stormed, well as well as she could storm with newly bruised legs, into the chalet. She could hear Carlos Jnr. laughing with their parents and other brother and walked into the main room to see them hugging and wishing each other a happy new year.

Her dad walked over with a big smile on his face and wrapped Santana in a big hug and whispered "Happy New Year! Hope your leg is okay, Junior told us what happened." _Oh so that's why they were laughing_ Santana thought before she hugged her dad tightly and replied to him, "You too, Dad." She whispered, "And thanks for laughing at my misfortune. Not!" She said monotonously and not showing any emotion on her face.

"Aww, come on San, we were just laughing about how nice it is that you tried to be home on time for once," her mother said as she tickled Santana. Santana tried her best to keep her face straight and reluctantly smiled and laughed at her mom's actions.

"Moooom," Santana whined, "I'm not in the mood for tickles." She said and emphasised her point with a pout, "I just dropped my phone in that god damned river out there."

"Oh no! Not your phone! Now you won't be able to play _Angry Run _or _Temple Birds._" Maria replied jokingly.

"Uhhh, I'm serious!" Santana pouted and turned towards the door to head to bed, "And anyway, none of those are even real games."

"I know baby, sorry for laughing," Maria whispered as she hugged her. "Why don't we just all head to bed?" She said loud enough for the rest of the family to hear. She then tightly hugged Santana again and whispered "We can chat about what's really wrong in the morning, San." Santana just nodded in reply.

It seemed that everyone agreed with that it was bedtime as they all went off in their separate directions to their bedroom with calls of "Goodnight!" and "Happy New Year!"

Santana sort of limped up the stairs and slowly trudged along the corridor to her bedroom. When she got in there she slowly started getting undressed, she made a half-assed attempt to find some pyjamas but just ended up picking a tank top up off the floor and wearing that with her underwear. After she had decided on her sleeping attire she slowly made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly before sliding under her cover and cuddling her teddy. (His name was Marvin.)

Santana couldn't really concentrate on getting to sleep. She could, pretty much, only think about what had happened earlier that night. She mainly thought about the good things that had happened. One: properly meeting Quinn. Two: singing a _flawless _duet with Quinn. Three: talking with Quinn for however long. And then there was number four: kissing Quinn Fabray. Santana didn't think that she'd ever enjoyed a kiss as much as that one. She'd kissed a number of boys and girls in the past, being one of the more _popular_ people at school, Santana was always invited to the parties going on. She had played many a game of _Truth or Dare_ and _7 minutes in Heaven_. She was pretty sure that she had kissed almost every other _popular _kid in her grade. In fact, she was pretty sure that everyone had kissed everyone at least once in her friend group, which was pretty sick when she thought about it. Anyway, out of all of those people, Quinn's _kissing skills_ were the ones that pleased Santana the most, although she would probably never admit this to anyone else. For some reason it didn't seem like it was the kind of thing that would keep her popular in school. Santana tried to get that last thought out of her head and instead tried to focus on how good that kiss had been. However her brain wasn't in the mood for letting her relax and suddenly she thought of how she had fallen on the bridge and practically threw her phone across the bridge and into the river, _why did she even have it in her hand?_, and thought about how she'd now lost any possible means of contact she had with Quinn. With that thought she got angry with her own stupidity and launched Marvin across the room to calm herself but when that didn't work she just got more annoyed that Marvin wasn't in her bed to cuddle with anymore. Santana stomped across her room and picked up Marvin before stomping back to her bad and willing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Quinn's night hadn't been much more relaxing. She and Frannie had arrived home without having to rush _too _much and managed to have a nice sit down and conversation with their grandparents. Frannie kept whispering to Quinn and reminding her that she had _got it on _with the _sexy snowboarder _in front of the whole bar. Quinn tried not to let herself blush, it wasn't that she was embarrassed about kissing Santana; it's just that Frannie had never seen her kissing anyone ever. Also, she wasn't exactly sure if her grandparents knew about her sexuality.

Grandma Fabray, or Lorelai, saw her eldest granddaughter purposely trying to piss off Quinn and decide that she was going to find out why: "Frannie leave your sister alone –"

"Yeah, Fran, please. Stop bugging me." Quinn said quickly, internally thanking her Grandma for stopping Frannie.

"Leave your sister alone and talk to me instead!" Lorelai said, "Tell me what you two keep whispering about over there..."

"Frannie please don't," Quinn said with a small pout wishing that Frannie wasn't drunk and up for telling anyone the truth about anything.

Frannie didn't listen and instead basically saying the same things she had been saying to Quinn, except this time it was loud enough for everyone to hear: "So our little Quinnie here had great fun at midnight," She said with a wink to Quinn and then continued, "This little minx _got it on _with a _sexy snowboarder _on the dancefloor!" With that comment Quinn blushed profusely and vowed not to look anyone in the eye.

"Oh Quinn, have you got yourself a new boyfriend then?" Grampa Fabray, or Pete to others, asked.

Quinn just replied with: "Uhhh..." not exactly knowing how to reply.

"Don't be so silly Pete!" Lorelai said laughing, "Remember when Russ and Judy told us about Quinn and how she only liked girls? That means it couldn't have been a boy... Right, Quinn?"

"Um yeah, that's right," Quinn said, still blushing. _I guess they do know I'm gay _Quinn thought.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that Quinn, I just forgot. So new girlfriend?"

"No Gramps, tonight was the first time I've ever properly spoke to her."

"That's a shame." He said with a small frown, "Wait... The first time you've _properly _spoke to her?"

Quinn blushed again, "Yeah the first time I met her it was because I skied into her." She turned to Frannie who was laughing at her, "Well Frannie sort of pushed me into her and I couldn't control my skies," She continued with a small smile.

"And aren't you glad that I'm such a good sister?" Frannie said and then laughed loudly at her own joke.

"Leave her alone Frannie," Both Lorelai and Pete said, then Lorelai continued, "So Quinnie, where is she from? Is she pretty?"

"Yes she's very pretty," Quinn said with another blush, "And she's from Ohio. Lima."

"Ohh that's exciting! That's one of the places your Dad's thinking of moving to isn't it?"

This made Quinn's eyes widen. She didn't have a clue where they were possibly moving to. When her dad had first told her that they were moving she wasn't fussed at all to find out where. Now she had a reason to be interested though.

"Is it really?!" Quinn asked excitedly and when her Grandma nodded she just smiled shyly and said, "Cool."

"You should text, or do whatever you guys contact each other, and tell her!" Lorelai said, excited for her granddaughter.

With that thought Quinn's face fell slightly, "I don't have her number," She said with a pout, "I gave her mine because my phone's out of battery. I hope she texts."

"I'm sure she will! It sounds like you guys had fun. And she'd be very silly if she didn't keep in contact with you, little one!" Pete said with a big grin.

"Thanks, Gramps," Quinn said as she went over to give him a hug. "And thanks for accepting me." She said shyly. She then turned to Lorelai, "You too Grandma."

"It was never a question, Quinnie," She replied, "We might be old but we know how to keep it fresh!" This made everyone in the room laugh and Lorelai just smiled at her family. "Come on, let's go to bed, we've got to get up and pack in the morning, it's almost home time!" And with that they all headed to bed.

That night Quinn smiled as she was lying in bed about to go to sleep. She had had a great night and Santana was the one to blame. And now she knew that when Santana called her she'd be able to tell her that they might be able to keep in physical contact rather than just over the phone. She didn't want to get ahead of herself though, Santana may not even call. _No don't even think about that _Quinn thought to herself and instead starting thinking about how great her time with Santana was and how she'd do pretty much anything to kiss the girl again. The kiss was definitely up there in Quinn's top three favourite moments. The other thing that made Quinn smile on her way to sleep was the fact that she now knew that everyone in close family accepted her for who she was.

* * *

Santana and Quinn woke up the next morning in opposite moods. Santana was still angry with the final outcome of the night before and Quinn was excited to go home and speak to her mum and dad about where they would be moving to within the next week.

Santana was awakened by her mom in the late morning the next day. Maria could see that Santana hadn't wiped off her make up from the night before and from the way it looked like it had ran down the younger girl's face it looked like she had been crying.

Maria sat on the side of Santana's bed and giggled slightly when she saw how tightly the girl was hugging her teddy. She gently shook Santana's shoulder to wake her.

"Morning San, good sleep?"

"Hmmm. No." Santana mumble sleepily. _I don't want to be awake and think about how stupid I was last night._

"Aww San, what's up?"

"I'm still mad about my phone, mom." She replied with slight anger.

"I don't understand why you're so mad. How many times have you broken or lost your phone in the past? You've never been this upset about it. Besides isn't all your data stuff on your computer through that _cloudy _thing anyway?"

"_iCloud_, mom. And yeah all the stuff I had before this holiday is but not any of the stuff I put on it whilst we've been here." _Namely Quinn Fabray's number._

"Oh did you guys lose some of your cool snowboarding videos and photos." Maria said while looking at Santana with a small pout.

"No mom, I think they're all on Carl's flip cam. I just... Em... It just means that I've lost something that I put into it last night." Santana said sadly.

"Something? What does that mean?"

"A number, mom. I got someone's phone number last night. Someone who I had the best time with. Someone who accepted me for me, unlike some of my actual _friends _back home. Someone who I'll probably never see again since they live in Washington or something and is moving to some other place but she doesn't even know where that's gonna be." _Aw shoot, did I just say _she_, I hope my mom didn't pick up on that._

"So what's this someone's name? She sounds cool." _Crap, she did notice the _she _thing._

"Firstly stop say _cool _please," Santana laughed, "And secondly her name is Quinn." Santana smiled.

"And what's so wonderful about her?" Maria asked trying to get all she could out of Santana before she closed up.

"Um I don't know exactly, we just had fun last night. She was just nice. It would've been fun to stay in contact with her." Santana said, smiling sadly.

"And didn't she take your number?"

"No, she had no battery in her phone or something."

"Aww my poor baby, when we get back home we can try and search for her on the internet if you want?"

"You'll help?" Santana asked, surprised.

"Sure I will! I love you baby. So you didn't kiss any silly boys last night then?"

"Love you too mom, but no, I kissed no boys last night." Santana said trying not to hint that she had kissed Quinn.

"But you might have kissed a girl?"

"Mooooom, time to leave," Santana said pushing Maria out of the room, "You have to leave because I have to pack," Santana said, making any excuse she could.

"Okay baby, I'll stop talking about that. Brunch will be ready in an hour or so, see you downstairs." And with that she left Santana to think about how she was going to get in contact with Quinn Fabray once she got home.

**A/N: It's funny that I decided to shorten Carlos Jnr.'s name to **_**Carl **_**sometimes since when I was younger we used to go on ski holidays with a family who had a son called Carl and I used to think he was the coolest person ever when I saw him boarding haha! But skiers are still better! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews?**

**Rose :)**


	7. Homeward Bound

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: I hope people don't mind dialogue... Because that's basically what the start of this chapter is. Also, I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. Feel free to tell me if you think there's something I could do to make it better or if there's something you thing I should definitely include in the story. I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out, but oh well!**

**69 follows at the start of this chapter ;)**

**Words: 2,570**

Quinn and Frannie arrived back at their parent's apartment in Washington to find out that pretty much everything had been packed excluding the vital things and the beds. After entering her room, Quinn also discovered that the majority of its contents had already been shipped to the new house. If only she knew where they had been shipped to! She and Frannie sat around eating microwaved food, drinking lemonade and watching _New Girl _whilst waiting for their parents to get back from their last ever day of work in Washington.

When their parents did arrive home, Quinn basically jumped on them. Giving them a joint hug, one arm around each parents shoulder.

"Aww Quinnie, we've missed you too!" Judy said and then kissed Quinn on the cheek and moved across the room to hug Frannie.

"I've missed you as well, Quinntastic," Russell said, also kissing Quinn on the cheek, "How was the holiday?"

"It was pretty good," Quinn wasn't only talking about the skiing, her mind wandered to Santana as well (of course), "Soooo... Where we moving to?"

"Straight to the point, Quinn!" Frannie laughed from across the room.

"Yeah since when did you care so much about where we were going, little one?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at her dad when he used that nickname, she was almost as tall as him.

"Umm I'm not that bothered," Quinn said trying to be discrete, "I just want to Google how long it's going to take to get there."

Russell didn't look convinced but replied anyway, "Well, Quinn, I have decided to take the job as an Executive Lawyer at a legal firm in... Lima, Ohio!"

Quinn couldn't help but beam when she heard her dad say this. She hugged him again.

"So Lima was a good choice?" He asked and Quinn nodded as a reply, still smiling. "Fancy telling me and your Mum why Lima is such a good choice? I mean I know it's twinned with Harima, Hyōgo in Japan but I didn't think that would excite you that much?" Russell joked.

Quinn gave him a weird look, signalling that she didn't appreciate the joke and everyone in the room giggled at her face.

"No, it's not important dad, it'll just be nice to go somewhere else. Change is good."

"Yeah right, like that's the reason you want to move to Lima!" Frannie exclaimed. "Quinnie's got a crush!"

Now it was her parents turn to give Frannie a weird look... "What?" The both said as they turned to look at Frannie .

"Yeah Quinn's got a major crush on the _sexy snowboarder_ that she _got it on_ with on the dancefloor." Yet again Frannie told everyone anything she could to embarrass Quinn.

"Could you please stop calling her that?" Quinn asked before her parents had time to digest the information.

"Ooo how fun!" Judy said when she realise what Frannie was talking about, "What's her name, Petal?" She asked.

_Oh god_ Quinn thought, _Might as well reveal it all sooner rather than later_. "First off, Mom, it's not a '_how fun_' situation, I really like this girl and I think she likes me too, she did while we were on holiday. Anyway, I gave her my number like over a day and she hasn't called or text, so maybe she doesn't like me. Who knows?"

"You still didn't tell me her name, Quinnie. Or why she's related to Lima..."

"Obviously she lives there, Mom," Quinn said with a sad smile, "And her name is Santana Lopez."

"Lopez?" Her dad said, "I'm going to be working with a Mrs Lopez at the firm. Maybe it's her mom?"

Quinn's eyes widened with excitement, "That would be cool," she said with a grin.

"Anyway, I'm sure she'll text you sometime soon, maybe she's just nervous?"

"I don't really think she's the nervous kind, Mom. But maybe. If not, I'll just have to stalk her through her mom when we get to Lima." Quinn laughed at her own joke. 

* * *

The Lopez family got home to Lima a couple of hours after the Fabray's had got back to Washington. Maria went straight to making dinner for the family. The menu for tonight is lasagne with salad and garlic bread. Usually Maria would recruit Santana to be her dinner helper and usually Santana would be more than happy to help but today she was still mentally beating herself up about what happened and was just lying on her bed listening to sad songs. She knew she was being dramatic but she didn't really care, and to be honest she was as much confused as she was angry. Confused that she had never felt feeling for someone this quickly, especially a girl.

Maria had managed to get Eduardo to help since he wasn't too interested in the TV show that his dad and older brother were watching. However, he wasn't quite as good as Santana when it came to concentrating and kept asking silly questions that nobody really knew the answers too.

Santana had moved on from the sad music and had now moved on to searching the internet on her laptop. She was determined to find a contact for Quinn, whether it was Twitter, Facebook or Tumblr or some other random website. With almost hundred of searches Santana was beginning to get annoyed that there was no trace of Quinn Fabray on Google. _What does this girl do in her free time if she doesn't spend her time on the internet? _Santana thought. She decided that that would have to be the end of her search for the night but she was sure that she'd be back to it by tomorrow.

Santana was about to start watching _Mean Girls _when she heard a light knocking on her door and her mom saying: "San are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Yeah come in," Santana replied.

"Hi San, I brought you some food." Her mom said quietly and put the tray of food on Santana's lap once the girl had sat up, "The rest of us had ours downstairs."

"Oh sorry for missing it, you could have called me. But thanks for the food."

"It's fine, we all had it on our knees to while we watched some weird show that the two Carl's love! So what have you been up to up here?" She asked.

"Not a lot at all. I just listened to some music then did some searching and now I'm gonna watch a movie."

"Oooo you started searching already?" Santana blushed a bit, "That was quick. Did you find anything helpful?"

"Nope not yet, I'm beginning to think that she doesn't know what the internet is," Santana said jokingly.

"Well, I promise to help you tomorrow, I've still got some time off work. Let's watch this movie while you eat your dinner."

"Thanks, Mom." Santana smiled as she began to tuck in to her lasagne. 

* * *

It was the next day and it was finally time for the Fabray's to move home. They each had a suitcase full of their essential things as they taxied off to the airport. Their flight was at 11.40 and thankfully it only ended up being 10 minutes behind schedule. It would've been a pain if it was any longer since they were going to have to sit on that plane for around four and half hours. And would still have a car journey that lasted around an hour when they got to Ohio.

Quinn was a little excited about the family's move to Lima, she was hoping that she would be able to meet up with Santana again and hoped that the girl had some decent reason for not getting in contact yet and hoped Santana wasn't avoiding her. There were a few schools in the Lima area; Quinn would be attending William McKinley High School. It wasn't the best school in area but it also wasn't the worst. Before they moved Quinn's dad had asked if she wanted to go to the private school in the area, because he had put her name down in case she did, Quinn had said no. McKinley had some things that attracted Quinn to it; it had a good sports department, she loved watching sports but she wasn't the best at playing it, McKinley apparently had a very good Varsity and Junior Varsity basketball teams, Quinn's favourite sport. Another thing that looked good about McKinley was its technology department. The school had managed to get one of the local university professors to come and teach a class a day, he agreed since he was alumni of the school and he had also convinced the university to donate computer systems, making it top of the range equipment. It looked like Quinn wouldn't be able to take his classes until after her sophomore year but the computer labs were still available to students during free periods and after school. Quinn was, admittedly, a major computer nerd and loved gaming, blogging and also learning the ins and outs of computer hardware and software. So this equipment was obviously a major plus point of McKinley. 

* * *

The Fabray's arrived at their new home early that evening. Quinn was kind of surprised about how nice their new home was. She hadn't heard that Lima was the nicest place in the US and she had been living in an apartment (although, it was a nice apartment) for the last few years. It will be a nice change to have an upstairs and downstairs in their house.

The house was very spacious and had basic furniture in it already so at least they had somewhere to sit and eat and somewhere to sleep tonight. Downstairs the house had a large living room with an open coal fire, it had a moderately sized kitchen that had a nice breakfast bar and then it also had a dining room that had a large table in it and space for their piano (which her mom loved even though none of them could really play), there was also a reasonable sized shower room off of the hallway. The upstairs had three bedrooms and all were quite large. The master bedroom was, obviously, the largest and had an en suite bathroom. The room that was set to be Quinn's room was only a little bit smaller and was already furnished with a nice queen sized bed and a desk that would be perfect for her computer systems; it also had a walk in wardrobe (it sounds fancy but really only one person could walk in there at a time). The other room, that would be dubbed 'Frannie's Room' although it was actually a spare room, wasn't that large and really only had space for a queen sized bed and a dresser, but it was nice enough. The main family bathroom was on this level too and was situated right next to Quinn's room. It had a large bath and shower as well as a toilet and sink. So all in all, its a very nice house and very suitable for the Fabray family.

After the family had sorted out some of their stuff in their bedroom and made their beds they all headed down to the living room.

"So Quinn, how do you like the new house?" Russell asked with a smile.

"It's great! How did you get my posters up in my room already?" She said with a big smile

"We came for a quick visit while you were on holiday, I thought it would be nice for your room to be homely, the only other thing you really need to do is set up your computer and then it'll be your little haven."

"Thanks dad!" Quinn said as she moved over to give him a quick hug. "What the plan for dinner? I'm starving." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"We're letting you make the choice. What do you fancy? We have a couple of takeaway flyers..."

Quinn had a quick look at the flyers and ultimately decided on good old' pizza and they ate together in the dining room chatting about the things they can do in Lima and how Quinn was feeling about starting school on Monday (in a few day). All Quinn could think of was whether or not Santana would be going to her school; she wanted to see the girl again. Although, Quinn was pretty upset that Santana hadn't called her yet. It had been at least four days. She tried not to think about that and instead she headed upstairs to set up her computer whilst her mom and dad went to bed.

Quinn checked her Tumblr account (**quinn-tastic**) after she'd setup her computer. She had neglected it for a few weeks and wasn't sure what state it would be in. Her Tumblr wasn't one that revealed a lot about her as a person, she didn't feel right letting everyone on the internet know all sorts about her so all they really knew was that her name was Quinn and she was 16. Her account was a pretty popular one as she quite enjoyed posting videos of her playing video games on YouTube, in a way you could call her _YouTube famous _if you counted 35,000 subscribers as famous. Her Tumblr didn't have quite as many followers but she thought she was doing well with 17,853, most of them subscribers from her YouTube channel. When she logged on this time she found an addition 30 followers and 59 notes plus 16 messages. _At least someone wants to speak to me_ she thought. Quinn spent the rest of that night on Minecraft and a few other games recording some episodes for her loyal YouTube subscribers since she had abandoned that too over the last few weeks. 

* * *

It was Sunday now and Santana and her mom were up and eating breakfast. Santana had a dazed look on her face as she was trying to think of other ways that she could find some more out about Quinn Fabray. Her mom knew this and even thought she would've liked to chat to Santana over breakfast she decided she would leave the girl to her thoughts for the time being.

A few hours after breakfast Santana brought her laptop down to the living room and started to have another look on the internet, by the time her mom joined her she was just back on the Google homepage with _Quinn Fabray _written in the search bar.

"Her surname is Fabray?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Santana smiled sadly, "Quinn Fabray."

"The new exec lawyer coming to my firm is called Russell Fabray."

"What?!" Santana blurted out.

"Yeah Mr. Russell Fabray and his family are moving here, in fact they're probably already here, he starts work next week."

"Mom. Are you serious? That could be her dad! They were moving this weekend! Wow..."

"Definitely serious, baby."

"Moooom, get in contact with him!"

"San, chill out, I'll speak to him next week, and no one really has a contact number for him right now."

"Mom I just want Quinn to know that I'm not ignoring her, she probably thinks I am."

"Well if it is her Dad you will know on Tuesday when he starts. I'll make sure it's the first thing I ask him."

Santana moves to hug her, "Thanks Mami, I really hope that it's her dad."

**A/N: I actually saved the Tumblr URL **_**quinn-tastic**_** while I was writing this chapter haha. How sad. P.s. my tumblr URL is _fortheloveofcod_ ;)**

**Thanks for reading... Reviews?**

**Rose :)**


	8. The New Girl

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Proud of myself for updating only a week after the previous update! :')**

**I tried to make this a longer chapter and I spent so long trying to assign Glee characters to the roles of High School Musical character and I'm still not 100% who's who... Enjoy!**

**Words: 3,174**

The first day back at school after the Christmas break had arrived and Santana stirred in her sleep as she heard a light knocking at her bedroom door. Her mom slowly opened the door and had a look to see if Santana was up yet, she wasn't. Maria was actually quite surprised that Santana hadn't wakened when everyone got up half an hour ago because they were making plenty of noise. Santana, though, always insists that because her room is at the different side of the hallway from all the other rooms that she can't hear anything going on the morning. And since her bedroom is above the garage and only surrounded by a spare bedroom and an en suite she rarely ever hears the murmurs of conversation.

Maria was just about to wake Santana up when the sleeping girl's phone starting blasting out _Valerie _by Amy Winehouse, making her jump and hold in a laugh when Santana loudly mumbled "Shut the fuck up" at her phone and put it on snooze. Just as she rolled over to go back to sleep Maria cleared her throat and she laughed out loud when Santana nearly jumped out bed in fright.

"Watch your language, baby doll."

"Sorry Mom, but I'm sure my phone's not offended."

"Funny... I'm making breakfast, come down when you're ready and don't be too long, you and Junior are getting a lift together from your dad today."

Normally Santana would get a ride with her friends and Carlos Jnr. would pick up his friends and take them with him. Santana would drive if she could; she had only been old enough for a few months so taking lessons was definitely on her agenda for the next couple of months. Santana and her older brother weren't actually going to back to school until Wednesday since they had basketball and football practice. Carlos was on the varsity football team (quarterback, of course) and also the baseball team but they didn't do as much training since it wasn't taken as seriously as some of the other sports. Santana was on the varsity basketball squad, the only girl in the school, and she played point guard. Today was the first day back at training and the varsity squads got a few days off of school to prepare for the second half of the season.

After breakfast, and before Santana had gotten into the car with her father and brother, she came downstairs in her McKinley Wildcat sweat and her red, black and white Wildcats basketball shirt on which had **LOPEZ** emblazoned on the back. Wildcats stuff wasn't actually necessary for this training but to be honest this shirt was by far Santana's favourite and before she had to leave, Santana whispered to her mom while she hugged her goodbye, "Remember to say to Mr Fabray." She didn't want to say it out loud in case she got some light-hearted mocking from her brothers about how she was _whipped _by a girl she barely even knew.

* * *

Quinn was up earlier than she needed to be for once, she couldn't tell if she was nervous or excited to start at McKinley. She was nervous that it might turn out to be the same as it was in Washington with her being outcast and her being the 'only' gay person there. She was, though, excited at the prospect of things being completely different, the possibility of making great new friends and getting to use the _beautiful _machines in those technology labs. Quinn was sort of nervous to find out whether or not Santana Lopez went to school there or not (there was a high chance she didn't). She wasn't sure how she'd react if she saw Santana right now. Would she be overcome with anger? To be honest she wasn't the slightest bit happy that Santana had never fulfilled her promise of a phone call. Or would she just feel happy having the chance to see and speak to Santana? This answer would have to wait until a time when she and Santana met again, if they ever did.

Quinn had passed her driving test a little before the Christmas holidays but had yet to own her own car. Well, that was until yesterday when her dad had decided to gift her a brand new Toyota Prius. He knew that Quinn liked to try and help the environment as much as she could since she felt that she spent too much time on her computer. That meant that today she was driving to school and this was already a way to possibly make herself _cooler _than she was at her old school.

Before Quinn left she said to her dad "Remember to meet Mrs. Lopez today!" and he chuckled a little but nodded sincerely at her to let her know that he was taking her seriously. It was only a short drive to school for Quinn but today she made sure she left in plenty of time. Quinn and her mum were both going to McKinley High this morning, the principle wanted to give them a tour apparently. When they arrived they pulled up close to the football field and gym and Quinn realised just how serious the sports were taken, the stands at the football field were huge, as was the gym hall and signs saying "MCKINLEY HIGH TITANS" and "MCKINLEY HIGH WILDCATS" were displayed on many of the walls outside.

"Wow, they sure are proud of their teams aren't they, Quinnie? I bet you can't wait to watch some basketball."

Quinn nodded and said, "Yeah they must be good," as she continued to look around.

They had just entered through the main entrance when they were greeted by a short man who introduced himself as "Figgins, the principal of this fine establishment. Home of State Champions, the Titans, and State Championship Finalists, the Wildcats. Also, home of the best technology department of any high school... maybe." And then he said "You must be Mrs Fabray and Quinn Fabray?"

"That's us." Judy replied, "Thanks for offering us a tour Mr Figgins. I think my daughter here is quite excited to see some of the features of the school."

"Ah, are you sports fan, Quinn? Or, in fact, a technology fan?"

Quinn decided that now wasn't the time to be shy and replied, "Both actually. Basketball is my favourite sport so I'm looking forward to watching the Wildcats, and I do love computers so I'm hoping the lab lives up to its reputation!" She laughed.

Figgins smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and said "I'm sure the Wildcats live up to your expectations, they've been doing extremely well this season. The new point guard is a bit of a dynamo, she's the top scorer in the whole varsity league." _She? _Quinn thought and then Figgins continued, "Also, you can use the lab whenever you have a free period or you can stay after school and use a computer if there is one free." Quinn nodded and smiled and they continued on their tour of the school.

After half an hour or so they were standing by Quinn's new locker and finalising all the details when the bell rang, signalling that it was almost time for the students to make their way to their classes and Quinn turned to her mom to say goodbye.

"You feeling okay, Quinnie? Remember you can always call me if something goes wrong."

"I'll be fine, Mom," Quinn said and gave her a quick hug, "Now go before the other kids see me hanging out with my mom," She said and stuck out her tongue. Judy quickly pecked Quinn on the cheek and said goodbye to Quinn and Principal Figgins and went on her way.

"Let me show you where your class is, Quinn." Figgins said as he started to walk down the hallway and Quinn quickly grabbed some things out of her locker and followed him down the hall.

Figgins stopped at a door and motioned for Quinn to go in and when she did she was greeted by a male teacher with short curly hair, "Hello, you must be our new student, I'm Mr Schuester."

Quinn smiled, "Quinn Fabray. Where shall I sit?" And Mr Shuester moved from behind his desk and over to a chair that he then pulled out motioned for Quinn sit on it and when she did she thanked him as the bell began to ring and the classroom started to fill up with other students.

Quinn observed from her seat at the back of the room. The first person into the room was a short brunette girl who had her books in her arms and a huge grin on her face which she directed at Quinn once she noticed the new girl and she was followed by a tall gangly boy in a letterman jacket with a weird looking smile on his face. _Weird._ There were also another few boys who came in wearing letterman jackets and Quinn was trying to decipher whether they were on the basketball team or not when her thoughts were interrupted by Mr Shuester asking everyone to hurry up and come into the room and sit down. A few people rushed and a few didn't but Quinn had stopped people watching and decided it was probably best to make a good impression so she started listening to her teacher.

"Welcome back class! I trust everyone had a good winter break?"

There were a few murmurs from the class and a few _yes_'s plus a "It was great!" from the small brunette girl.

"Great news." Mr Shuester said, "So I don't have many announcements today but I'll go through the few I have. Number one is: everyone please welcome our new student Quinn Fabray!" There were a few _hi_'s and _hello_'s before Mr Shuester said, "Quinn, wjy don't you come up here and tell us a few things about yourself?"

"Uhh..." Quinn replied and thought: _Oh crap!_

"Come on, just a quick 2 minutes!"

With that Quinn reluctantly stood up from her seat and subconsciously straightened the nonexistent wrinkles on her shirt and walked to the front of the class. _Okay Quinn, this is fine, just say some really interesting things about you, if you can think of any in the next 10 seconds._

"Hi everyone," Quinn muttered and looked at Mr Shuester who indicated that she should raise her voice, "Hi, my name's Quinn," _They already know that_, "I'm sixteen, I'm from California but just moved here from Washington... Umm..." _Think of something interesting Quinn_, "I like basketball even though I'm not very good at playing it; I also like Minecraft & YouTube" _Oops shouldn't have told them that, no one knows those accounts are me_. _Come on Quinn, you can think of a few more interesting thing... I'm gay? _"I'm a lesbian." _Crap. _"Oops, that wasn't supposed to be out loud. Oh well." Some people in the class giggled and Quinn's nervousness and she was sure that she heard someone say _Awesome _after her lesbian confession. "Umm that's me done I think." Quinn said to Mr Shuester and moved towards her seat.

"Ok thanks for that, Quinn! On with the announcements... Number two: All of the varsity squad players won't be here for the next few days... They are training for the new season and they all apparently hope to see you all there for the first game back on Friday night. And I know that that only affects two people in this class, and I'm sure they'll personally tell you to go along when they come back, but I was asked to pass this on. And I'm sorry junior varsity players, you don't get any time off since there's still a couple of weeks until you have your first game." The couple of guys in letterman's didn't actually look too bothered. "Okay I think this is my last announcement, number three, from Sue Sylvester herself, 'Cheerleaders don't even think about forgetting to attend or skipping Cheerios after school today or you will have me to deal with! And I had my worst Christmas ever! We have a national completion to prepare for!'. So basically girls," Mr Shuester said addressing the girls in their cheerleading outfits, "We all want you to be alive tomorrow so don't forget to attend tonight." Quinn was a bit worried about ever crossing this cheerleading coach.

"Mr Shuester," The little brunette said standing up, "If I may?"

"Of course, Rachel, go ahead..."

"Greetings everyone, I am glad to be back, I hope you are too. I just wanted to extend an invitation personally to all of you, _again_, to the Glee club. We are not in dire need of new members, yet, we always appreciate the addition of a new voice. With myself and my co-captain, and step-brother, Noah, leading the way with the help of Mr Shuester here, I truly do think that our glee club, New Directions, will be able to win the title at nationals this year! We came so close last year..."

"_Last_" someone said through a cough.

"Thank you, Finn. But I believe you were also part of the club last year," Finn blushed a little and Rachel continued, "So I know that most of you in here probably don't appreciate the greatness of Glee club but there is one of you here who is yet to witness it." Rachel said and turned to Quinn. "So, Quinn, how do you feel about coming along to glee club this afternoon? As far as I know you have a free period this afternoon."

"Well I was gonna go and try out the compu-..." _Make friends Quinn! _"Actually, that sounds great; I'd love to try it out." She smiled.

"Wonderful news!" Rachel said enthusiastically and returned to her seat and the bell rang indicating it was time for the next class. Quinn gathered all her confidence and asked Rachel if she could show Quinn to her first class.

"Of course, Quinn! Can I see your timetable?" Quinn handed it over, "Oh wow! All AP? That's impressive. There's not many of us at this school who are that intelligent, of course I am though Quinn. Which means you and I are in the same class, so follow me!" Quinn just nodded along and followed as the vibrant girl started pacing along the corridor.

* * *

As all of this was happening, across town Russell Fabray was pulling in to the parking lot at the building of his new firm. He looked along the line of the parking spots that were directly in front of the building and saw that one of them had a sign labelled _Mr Russell Fabray_ and this is the one he pulled in to. Beside it he also noticed the a sign saying _Mrs. Maria Lopez _and suddenly remembered the promise he had made to Quinn about asking this woman about her family.

It only took a few hours before Russell settled into his new office. He had been given the short tour around the main office and had been introduced to all of the other staff in the office except for the one who inhabited the office beside his, Maria Lopez. For whatever reason she was coming in a couple of hours late today.

Russell heard a loud knock at and looked through the small window to see a short woman standing at the other side of the door. He called out "Come in." and in walked the woman. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and brown tanned skin. If Russell was honest, she kind of looked like an older version of the girl that he had heard Quinn describing to Judy.

"You must be Mrs Lopez? Pleasure to meet you."

"That's me, but honestly feel free to call Maria." She said and stretched out her hand to Russell for him to shake.

"Great, I'm Russell."

"So Russell how are you settling in to Lima?" Maria asked, trying to have a normal conversation before jumping in to the Quinn/Santana conversation.

"I am liking it so far thanks! We have a lovely house over on the Western side of town and my daughter and wife seem to enjoying it too which is always helpful! And my daughter seems to already be enjoying her new school more than her old one, which can only be good news!" Russell laughed. _Oh he does have a daughter _Maria thought.

"That's great! My family and I actually live out that way too; there are some very nice neighbourhoods out that way." Maria smiled.

"Oh you have a family, how many kids?"

"Three. A daughter and two sons."

"That's nice. I actually have to ask you something. Something quite embarrassing but I promised my daughter that I would."

"Oh really…" Maria was now convinced that she was definitely talking to Quinn Fabray's father, "I actually said that I would ask you something for my daughter too, but carry on, you can go first."

"Okay, I have a feeling we're both on the same wave lengths here… But does your daughter happen to be a sixteen year old named Santana who has just come back from a ski trip in Aspen?"

"You know, that sounds exactly like my daughter!" Maria said with a laugh. "Let me ask you something: is your daughter named Quinn? And is she also sixteen and just back from Aspen?"

"You are spot on, Maria! Quinn has been bugging my wife and I since we got back about a girl she met who promised to call and never did." Russell said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that. Santana has been searching high and low for a contact for Quinn! She managed to lose her phone before she even got home from that party she and Quinn met at! She really is sorry that she hasn't been able to contact Quinn."

"Wow, I suppose Quinn will be glad to hear that. What school does Santana go to?"

"McKinley…"

"Ah so does Quinn! Maybe they've met already?"

"I doubt it, Santana is at Varsity Basketball training for the next few days, but she'll be back on Wednesday along with her brother."

"Ohh she plays basketball that's fun. I think maybe we should have a get together? It would be nice for the girls to meet again before they meet at school… Surely it would cause less drama and it would be nice for Judy and I to make new friends."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Maria said excitedly. "We should have it at ours, Santana and Carlos Jnr. probably won't be in the mood for going anywhere tonight."

"Great, just right down a time, address and telephone number and we'll be there!" Russell said whilst handing over a small piece of paper and a pen and once Maria had done that the both carried on with their day at work while both of their daughters were unaware of the plans that had been made.

**A/N: Ohh next chapter is dinner time which neither half of Quinntana will know about! How will they react to seeing each other again?**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please...?**

**Rose :)**


	9. We Meet Again

**Chapter Nine  
**

**A/N: Quinntana meet again... Once again it took me forever to actually get to their reunification, but, oh well! **

**Do you like the new cover art? I made it with my own fair hands haha. Sorry that it's actually quite awful.**

**P.s. I also decided to name all of the chapters.**

**Words: 3,218**

When Santana and Carlos Jnr. arrived home that evening from practice they were both sweaty and exhausted. Carlos went straight upstairs for a bath and a nap but Santana just lay straight down on the sofa and shut her eyes.

"Hey San, how was the first day of practice?" Her dad asked.

"Horrible," She muttered in reply, "I barely got to touch a ball, it was all running."

"Well it's all important San, you can't be the star basketball player if you can't run!" Carlos joked.

Santana noticed his joking tone but wasn't really in the mood for joking with him so tried not to let a smile appear on her face, "Ugh you're as bad as Coach. Please let me nap."

"Okay... But not for too long, we've got people coming round for dinner and you need to go for shower before they get here. You stink, gurl." He joked again.

Santana quietly chuckled at her dad's last remark but then remembered what he had said before that. "People are coming over? Who?"

"I'm not really sure, your Mom just asked me to prepare some stuff before she gets home, I'm sure she'll tell you when she gets back."

Santana then mumbled something incoherent and closed her eyes again and her dad reminded himself to wake Santana up in half an hour.

* * *

Quinn's day at the new school had turned out to be quite enjoyable, which she found as quite a shock. Rachel had been very welcoming if not too welcoming (she was kind of loud) but Quinn decided that she was going make herself tolerate Rachel and try to become friends with her. It was nice to have somebody being nice to her for once. In fact, the majority of the people she had met when with Rachel were all quite nice and so far they were all Glee Club members. Kurt was extremely gay and everyone knew it which made Quinn pleased that she wasn't going to be the only "out" student in this school after she had blurted out her sexuality by accident. She had also met a girl named Mercedes, she was one of the _sassiest_ people Quinn had ever met, but Quinn found her remarks funny and thought they could be friends if they spent more time together. There were a few others that Quinn was introduced to that Quinn had yet to speak to; Mike, Tina, Sugar, Brittany and Finn. And apparently there were a few other people who weren't at Glee that day because they were at either basketball or football practice, Quinn found it quite strange that the Jocks were in this club, the Jocks in her old school would not have been friends with the people she has met in Glee Club. Luckily Quinn had managed to get away with not singing in her first day of Glee Club, claiming that she didn't have anything prepared to carry out her audition, she did, however, promise Mr Schue and Rachel that she'd do her audition next week. If she was honest, she wasn't sure if she was actually going to audition or ditch it on the day, she was going to wait and see how nervous she was on the day.

Quinn arrived home with a smile on her face and the smile stayed on her face when she realised how much work her mom had done on the house. She had succeeded in making the house so much more homely in just one day. Quinn could smell the beautiful smell of cooked fruit that would be perfect for an apple pie and when she walked into the kitchen she wasn't disappointed at the sight before her. Judy was currently pulling the most wonderful looking pie out of the oven and placing it on the side.

"Looks awesome, Mom!"

Judy jumped a little, "Oh! Thanks Quinnie. I know you told me you were coming back later, but why was that? I hope it wasn't anything bad..?"

Quinn smiled at her mom and reassured her, "No, nothing bad, I might've made some new friends and I might join the Glee Club."

"Glee Club? That's a new one! But I'm glad you've met some nice people, Quinnie."

"Thanks, Mom," She smiled and then turned her attention to the food on the side, "So, can I have some pie?" Quinn said and sent a cheesy grin towards her mother.

"Nice try, but you can't have this until after dinner, we're going out for dinner tonight."

"Oh cool, where?"

"I don't know exactly, you're dad just text an address to me and asked us to be there around 7. He also asked if I could bring dessert, which is a little weird if we're going to a restaurant now that I think about it..."

Quinn just nodded in reply, thinking about all of the possible reasons that her dad would want to go out for food but want her mom to bring a dessert too. Her mind quickly went to thoughts about how her dad had just started a new job and he had maybe met someone new who he thought they could be friends with. Quinn was thinking about how her dad said he might be working with the Mrs Lopez who is Santana's mom and she immediately got giddy about the possibility that the dinner they were going to tonight was at the Lopez house. She tried to push out the memories of Santana not calling her and tried to use her imagination to think what it would be like to see Santana again. Quinn got a little sad when she realised that she hadn't bumped into Santana today since it most likely meant that they wouldn't be going to the same school. Quinn shook her head to knock the thoughts out of it and looked over to her mum who giggled at Quinn's dazed look.

"So Quinnie, we've got a couple of hours before we have to head out, what do you want to do?"

Quinn jumped up and shouted "My computer!" and ran up to her room. Judy just shook her head and let her go and went back doing stuff around the kitchen.

* * *

A while later across town, Santana had had her nap and shower and was now picking out something to wear. She didn't feel like she needed to be too fancy since they were staying in and her dad had mentioned that it was just _dinner with friends_. She thinks he would've told her if she had to wear something fancy. Santana had fleeting thoughts that suggested that the guest coming to the house could be members of the Fabray family but she urged herself not too think about it too much. In her head she thought that it was very possible that her mom had met Mr Fabray and had invited him over since her mother had clearly just organised the dinner that day. Although she did think that maybe her mom would warn her if Quinn and her family were the guests. Santana was thinking about what she would say to Quinn if she saw her again. She had a feeling that Quinn might not be too happy with the fact that she didn't call because if she's honest, she would be majorly pissed if Quinn had promised to contact but hadn't. Santana was hoping that a lot of begging and apologising could work for her; however, she tried not to dwell on these thoughts for too long because there was a high possibility that it wasn't Quinn's family who were visiting tonight.

Santana was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her dad's voice calling from downstairs. Just as loudly as her dad had, she shouted "WHATTTTTT?" and opened her bedroom door to and made her way to the top of the stairs to make sure she could hear him when he spoke.

When she got to the top of the staircase she looked down to see her dad looking up. He shook his head at her appearance and said "Are you still not dressed yet? You've been up there for ages..." and in reply Santana just looked down at her towel and shrugged.

"Can you try and get dressed soon please?" Her dad said with a kind smile, "I want you to help me set the table."

Santana frowned, "Oww do I need to help? Can't you get Carl or Eduardo to help?" She said with a hopeful grin.

"Sorry San, they've already helped with the food and are now getting showered and dressed. So come on, please."

Santana sighed and said "Okay if I must!" She said making it sound like setting the table was the hardest job in the world, "I just need to quickly straighten my hair and chuck on some clothes."

Carlos chuckled at Santana's dramatic ways and said "Okay, thanks San, see you in ten."

Santana strode into her bedroom and picked out some underwear from her drawer, _not as comfy as my sports bra _she thought, and threw on her most comfortable pair of dark blue skinny jeans plus a simple white top and her favourite faux fur gilet. She knew that she looked good and she knew that she didn't look like she had put in loads of effort which would be useful if there was some creepy guy coming to dinner who tried to hit on her, he might think she dressed up for him. And if she saw Quinn she thinks she'd look good enough to not embarrass herself. She prayed that there wasn't a creepy guy coming to dinner.

As she headed into the kitchen she quickly checked her face in the mirror before going to grab the plates and cutlery.

"I saw you primping there, San, expecting someone nice?"

Santana felt her cheeks heat up a little, "Very funny dad, I was just making sure there was nothing embarrassing on my face. I don't even know who's coming for dinner." She said and playfully glared and Carlos.

Santana headed into the dining room and through the window she could see her mom's car pull into the driveway, it was a little before seven and Santana knew the guests would be arriving soon so in order to get a first glance Santana was rushing her table setting to make sure she was done on time.

Maria opened the living room door and called "I'm home!" to which she received a few _"Hi Mom!"_'s from the kids and a _"Welcome back, Honey"_ from Carlos and Russell smiled at the family's interactions. Maria turned to Russell, "Welcome to our house, Russell."

"You have a beautiful home Maria. And I'm glad everyone's home." As he said that Carlos walked through from the kitchen with a smile on his face and Russell introduced himself.

"Russell Fabray, thanks for letting us come to dinner."

"Ahh Mr Fabray, I'm Carlos, I think my daughter will be happy that you're here. That is if, of course, your daughter Quinn will be joining us too..?"

"Yes hopefully Quinn and her mother will be here shortly." Russell said as he checked his watch and Carlos was sure he heard a car pull so headed over to the door to pull it open and as he did he saw two boys bounding down the stairs.

"Hi mom," Eduardo said as he gave her a hug, "So who's coming for dinner?"

Maria turned him to face Russell, "This is Russell Fabray, he and his family are the guests tonight."

"Ohh you're Quinn's dad! Santana was so angry when she lost Quinn's number." Eduardo laughed evilly and earned a glare from Maria.

Russell laughed "Does everyone in this family know the story about these two?"

"Yeah! Santana kept talking about Quinn for dayyyys!" Eduardo half shouted.

"Thanks Ed," Maria said, "Go watch TV." She said and pointed to the living room. "Russell, meet my other son, Carlos Jnr."

Russell looked at Carlos Jnr., he was literally a young version of his father, "Nice to meet you, Sir, you can call me Carl. Otherwise it gets confusing." He said with a charming smile, "And can I say, it was a pleasure to meet your daughter's in Aspen, they were both great."

"Wow, have you been practicing your politeness skills? If there's such a thing. You can call me Russell, Carl."

As all of this was going on, Carlos had opened the door to greet the other members of the Fabray family.

* * *

Quinn had spent a while getting ready for this dinner. She had on a pair of tight black jeans and a light coloured plaid shirt with a beige sweater over the top, she looked cute (she thought) but not over dressed, her white _Vans_ helped to make the outfit more relaxed. She wanted to make the best impression possible to her Dad's new friends. Her parent's friends had always liked Quinn and her were always impressed with her school grades, if only that impressed her peers as much. Quinn was most nervous about not being able to slightly impress any possible children of the family they were going to dinner with. She was also majorly nervous that the family might be Santana's family and if it was she also wanted to make sure she didn't look like a complete loser in front of the girl, even if she was still angry that Santana hadn't called.

Quinn didn't know why Santana hadn't called. That night had went amazingly well, well Quinn thought so anyway. She had felt such a connection to Santana that night and she thought that Santana had felt it too. Quinn was convinced that Santana would call or, at least, send Quinn a text so they both had each other's number. It had actually only been just over a week since Santana took her number but Quinn was sure that if Santana had given _her_ number to Quinn they would most definitely be in contact now. There was always the possibility that Santana just didn't want to call her, which was very possible in Quinn's world, she hadn't had the best luck with people she had felt romantic feelings for...

Quinn was dragged out of her thoughts when her mom shouted to ask if she was ready to leave. She was ready to leave, she had spent the past almost half hour thinking about Santana and the times that they had spent together on holiday, it was quite sad actually.

It was only a quick five minute drive to the other family's house and Quinn spent the journey with the apple pie on her knee. They pulled in at a large (but not pretentious) house that already had a couple of cars parked in the driveway. As they were getting out of the car the front door opened and a tall, tanned, man with dark brown hair walked out with a smile on his face. Quinn and her mom walked up the short path, "Welcome, welcome!" The man greeted.

He walked up to Judy, "Hello Mrs Fabray, I'm Carlos." He then looked past her and saw Quinn, "And you must be Quinn" he said with a smile.

"Call me Judy, Carlos and yes this is my daughter Quinn. Come say hi, Quinn, and don't forget the apple pie."

Quinn looked intensely at Carlos and looked at his dark brown eyes and tanned skin, he definitely looked as though he could be related to Santana. _Oh crap, that might be her Dad_. _Act cool, Quinn. Cool but nice_.

"I-i-it's nice to meet you. S-sir." She said with a slight blush. _That wasn't acting cool Quinn._

"No need to call me sir, Quinn, call me Carlos. Now I'll take that," He said taking the apple pie, "And come inside, it's cold out here, and you need to meet my family. You too, Judy!" He said gesturing towards the house.

"O-okay," Quinn smiled and followed him into the house. _Uh oh, one step closer to possibly meeting Santana again, nervessss.  
_

* * *

Santana could hear voices coming from the hallway but she had yet to hear a female one that wasn't her mothers, she decided to be polite and go meet the family. As she walked through the doorway of the kitchen and into the hallway she could see her family greeting a blonde man and laughing along with whatever he had just said. She then saw her dad walk through the main door carrying and apple pie and he walked passed her with a cheesy grin to put the pie on the kitchen counter. Just after this a slim, blonde lady came through the door and Santana was sure she recognised her hazel eyes from somewhere, it was then that it all clicked into place and once she had blinked she saw Quinn Fabray walking through her front door.

Quinn and Santana locked eyes the moment Quinn entered the Lopez house. Quinn was looking at Santana with a surprised expression which possibly had a tiny bit of anger and hurt rolled into it. Santana could sense the feelings coming from Quinn but just sent a large smile Quinn's way. The corner of Quinn's lips started to turn into a shy smile but before it grew into a full smile her eyes were pulled away from Santana's when Santana's mom started welcoming Quinn and Judy with a loud voice. Santana stood watching Quinn's cute and shy actions as she was introduced to new people, Santana had to admit to herself that she found it adorable how nervous Quinn acted around new people and thought back to their first meeting over a week ago on that fateful day in Aspen.

Santana began to walk towards the group of people as they all began walking towards the kitchen and dining room. Quinn's mom and her mom passed first, then it was Quinn's mother and father who she had a quick chat with as they were introduced to each other, then Carl passed Santana and gave her a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows and then finally she was face to face with Quinn Fabray, the girl she thought she might never see again.

"Hi Quinn."

Quinn looked, and felt, like she might be sick soon. "Santana."

"You're actually here, in my home. I guess we know where you're moving to know!" Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn gave her a small smile and said, "I guess… Santana why didn't you call me when you promised you would?"

Santana was about to answer when her mom's voice echoed through, "Dinner time everyone, come take your seats!"

"Look Quinn, I promise that I have a really good excuse but I want to properly chat with you and not rush it 'cos my mom is bound to call us again in, like, 30 seconds. I'll explain it to you after dinner, okay?"

"Umm okay," She said smiling a small smile at Santana and following her towards the dining room and then mumbled, "I hope you keep your promise this time."

Santana face fell slightly as she realised that she had definitely hurt Quinn's feeling but she continued towards the dining room and convinced herself that it would all be better when she and Quinn had had chance to talk.

**A/N:**** Sorry for ending it before any real Quinn/Santana interaction. I always quickly plan my chapters but it never quite works out because things always take up more words than I expect them too. The next chapter will basically take of where this one ended so there will be lots of Quinntana. Thanks for reading! Please continue to review, I like receiving them!**

**Rose :)**


	10. Forgive Me

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: Oooh chapters are in double figures!**

**This chapter is starting off almost immediately where the last one ended. **

**This one took me ages to get out for some reason, hope it is okay! Enjoy! **

**Words: 3,391**

So far dinner had gone smoothly. Both sets of parents knew about what had gone on between Quinn and Santana (sort of) and understood that maybe they hadn't solved their problems yet so the conversation around the table tended to avoid the topic of Aspen. They had made their way through a range of topics; school, work, new houses, old houses, Carlos Jnr.'s football team, Quinn's love for technology and Eduardo's soccer team. The majority of the time Santana found herself looking longingly at Quinn and trying to use mind tricks to make the other girl make eye contact with her and the rest of the time she was making eye contact with the person who had asked her a question to include her in the conversation. Quinn spent the majority of her meal looking at her food and only looking up when someone asked her a question and once the conversation had moved on she'd look back at her food, she didn't really want to look at Santana right now, she wasn't sure if she was able to hide her emotions. However, once or twice (maybe three times) she had watched Santana whilst she was chatting to others around the table. She knew that Santana had been watching her the whole time. Quinn's father then decided to take charge of the conversation. He knew Quinn loved basketball so decided that this would be a safe topic.

"So, Santana, we've heard that your older brother plays football and your younger brother plays soccer, what do you do in your spare time?"

Santana's face brightened at this question, basketball was the best. "Well Russell I'm actually on the Varsity basketball squad at school, I play point guard and show all the boys how it's done!" She said proudly.

Quinn's head shot up at this. _Oh god, hot girl who's also good at basketball, what a combo _Quinn thought. Santana saw Quinn look up and smiled confidently at her before looked back at Russell to carry on their conversation.

"Wow, impressive. You're the only girl, right? How are the team doing this season?

"Yeap! McKinley High Wildcats are slaying this season, Sir! We're actually hoping to be State Champions this year after the team were only runners-up last season." Russell grinned at her and nodded while Quinn just looked on in awe – impressed by how passionately Santana spoke of basketball. Santana continued, "And between you and me, Russ... Can I call you Russ? Anyway, between you and me, they were only runners-up because I was only allowed to play Junior Varsity last year... We won our championship." She winked at him and Russell laughed loudly.

"I believe you, Santana! You know what? Quinn and I really enjoyed watching games at her old school. Didn't we Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and looked at Santana, "Y-yeah, we used to try to go every Friday."

"Sweet!" Santana beamed, happy because this was something she and Quinn could chat about if she could ever get the other girl to not be mad at her anymore. "Well, I'd be honoured if you'd come along to one of my games." She said and sent Quinn her most charming smile. Quinn blushed at the way Santana was looking at her and just nodded instead of answering verbally. "You too, Russ! It's not that we need supporters..." She said cockily, "It's just always nice to have some new people to impress!" She chuckled and Quinn tried to hide her smile at the girl's confidence.

"San, stop being so arrogant, please. It not very becoming... Or ladylike..." Maria said with a laugh, she knew how much it bugged Santana when people expected her to be ladylike.

"Oh yeah cos being ladylike is my goal in life..." She said laughing and sent a fake glare to her mom.

Quinn chuckled again and this got a smile from Santana when she saw.

"You guys are going to come to one of my games, right?" Santana said looking over to Russell and Quinn.

Quinn nodded silently and smiled at Santana, Russell looked at her to see if she was going to reply with words and when she didn't he carried on the conversation, "We'd be delighted to come along to your next home game Santana, on our way to Lima, Quinn and I were actually talking about finding a new basketball team to support so we had an activity to do on some of our weekly father-daughter Friday's! I guess the Wildcats will be that team!" He said with a big smile. And once again Quinn nodded silently.

"Our next home game is actually this Friday, only a few days to go!" She grinned, "I'll get the details to you and you can come along. Also, father-daughter Friday's sound cool, why don't we do that Dad?" Santana said and turned to her father with small frown on her face.

Quinn frowned also when seeing Santana sad and also turned to Mr. Lopez to see what he was going to reply.

"San, are you kidding? We used to our Friday night's together until you ditched me for basketball so now I come and watch that, then we moved our night's to Saturday's until you ditched me again but this time is was for your friends and parties!" Carlos chuckled.

"...Oh yeah." Santana replied, thinking that she and her dad should start have a father-daughter night on a Saturday at least once month. And everyone else around the room laughed.

* * *

So, dinner was now finished and there had been no major incidents. Judy's apple pie had gone down a treat with everyone at the table. Eduardo and Carl had even gone in for second servings (or third in Carl's case).

Everyone helped out with clearing the table and everyone except Russell and Maria (who were in the kitchen filling the dishwasher since their respective partners had cooked) were allowed into the living room. Santana hung around at the back of the line of people and quietly spoke to her mom.

"Hey mom, is it alright if Quinn and I go up to my room to chat?"

"If you can convince her to go with you San then go ahead, but don't be too long, it's getting late."

"Thanks, Mom." Santana said and walked towards the living room.

When she peered through the doorway she saw Quinn sitting on the smaller sofa next to Eduardo and smiled when she saw Quinn giggling at him. He had probably just finished telling her one of his stupid (but funny, if she was honest) jokes. When she noticed they had stop talking she headed over to them nervously and smiled at Quinn. Quinn looked up when she noticed someone approaching and looked up to see Santana's dark brown eyes focussed on hers.

"Hey Quinn, can we have a chat now?"

"...Umm sure. Here?" Quinn said while looking around at everyone else in the room to see if any of them were listening in. None of them were paying any attention to the teenage girls.

"Well if you want... But I'd prefer it if you'd come up to my room. I mean, only if you want to, you don't have to."

Quinn's eyes widened slightly at the thought of Santana's bedroom and then she nodded. "T-that's fine Santana. You lead the way and I'll follow." She said with a small smile.

Santana got a bid giddy at Quinn's words and instead of saying something stupid and embarrassing she headed towards the hallway and stairs. Before she ascended she made sure to check that Quinn was definitely following her.

Quinn watched Santana walk away and quickly scrambled towards the hallway to follow her. When walking up the stairs Quinn couldn't help but watch Santana's _behind_, as it moved every time she took a step. Quinn knew she shouldn't but it was really hard not to when it was right in front of her face. Her eyes followed Santana's ass as the girl lead her towards her bedroom and Quinn didn't look up until Santana stopped walking and cleared her throat when she saw where Quinn's eyes were. Quinn face blushed quickly and she stuttered out her next few words.

"Uhm, I'm sorry?" She tried to state but it came out as more of a question. _I'm not really sorry, it's a nice butt!_ Quinn thought.

"Its fine, Quinn," _Score my butt is clearly awesome_ , Santana thought with a grin on her face, "Let's go in." Santana said and opened the door, letting Quinn walk in ahead of her.

Quinn liked Santana's room. It was sort of perfect, well to her anyway. She had a huge double bed that was the first thing and it was right in front of you as soon as you walked in the door. Above it was a poster of the McKinley High Titans. Quinn had to hold in her giggle at the team picture that was featured on the poster just because Santana looked like she was a whole foot shorter than the majority of the boys on the team, and Quinn had thought Santana was quite tall. She walked further into the room and continued to look around. There were other posters on the red walls, posters of some NBA players, and one of Amy Winehouse and two of Paramore. Quinn liked Paramore, too. Quinn continued to look around and saw a door with a red sign on it which said "cuarto de baño". _O__oh, an en suite, nice_ Quinn thought, and there was another door near it that had an almost identical sign on it, except it said "armario" on it. The one window was a large bay window that was on the left hand side of the room as you walked in, it had a large window sill with cushions on it to make a cute seating area, Quinn almost giggled again when she saw the plush basketball there. The last large thing for Quinn to look at was the vanity/desk that looked more like it was used more for _primping_ and displaying photos than homework. And then Quinn noticed that there wasn't a PC.

"You don't have a computer?" Quinn said wide eyed.

Santana laughed loudly from her seat on the bed, "You've been looking around my room for 5 minutes and that's all you have to ask?" She said with a smile.

"Umm, yeah...?" Quinn knew that it was a weird question but she did want to know the answer.

Santana laughed again, "I have a laptop, it's under my bed. I don't use it very often. Want to take a seat?" Santana said and patted a space on the bed next to her.

Quinn nodded with a look of discovery on her face when she heard that, she could handle a laptop. And then she seemed to weigh up her options on where to sit before finally deciding that she could sit beside Santana. _Woah, comfy bed._

Quinn sat silently waiting for Santana to start the conversation, trying to ignore the fact that her leg was brushing the other girl's. She also realised that this was the first time they had touched since the kiss goodbye on New Year's Eve.

"So," Santana started, "I want to apologise for not getting in contact with you when I said I would. I promise you I tried." She said looking at Quinn, but Quinn was looking at her shoes with a sad smile on her face.

"I don't get why you didn't call me, I thought we had an amazing time that night. If it was me who got your number I would've text you as soon as I could. In fact, I would of text you and called you. Would you have ignored those?" Quinn said sadly.

"Woah, what? Of course not Quinn." Santana said and looked to Quinn, Quinn looked sceptical. "We did have an amazing time. I... This sounds really unbelievable... But anyway, on the way back to the chalet that night I was running really quickly because I didn't want to break my curfew... And I wanted to see my Mami before bed – but that's not important..." Quinn smiled a little, "Anyway I was running quickly and for some stupid reason the ice on the bridge over to our chalet decided to be invisible and I slipped over. I had my phone in my hand at the time, for some crazy reason, and I think the earth decided that since I'd had such a good night that it had to ruin it and throw my phone into a river. It was quite lucky that I didn't go in too!" She laughed and looked at Quinn who looked like she was trying to take in everything that Santana had said. Then Quinn smiled.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay?" Santana asked. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Umm I can't really hold it against you, can I? You did nothing wrong, I guess. I'm still sad though."

"I honestly tried to contact you. I searched all over the internet for you. Do you have an account on there; do you even know what it is?" She said jokingly with a smirk. Although it wasn't really a joke, she really had tried her best to contact Quinn; she really did want to get to know her. Right now she wasn't quite sure of her feelings but she knew that she enjoyed Quinn's company and wanted to keep her around.

Quinn smiled back, she did think that Santana had tried, but just for fun she wanted to keep her in suspense. "Very funny, San, of course I know what it is. I have quite a few accounts anyway, I just don't like people knowing my full name or seeing my real face. Oh and I suspended my Facebook account, it got annoying."

"Hmm, makes sense, it is annoying."

Quinn nodded and reached into her pocket to pull out a packet Skittles then looked at Santana.

"You still have to make it up to me, by the way." She said.

"What? Why? … It was an accident."

Quinn shrugged, "But it did make me sad." She said with an exaggerated sad face and shoved some Skittles into her mouth.

"Fine. I'll make sure that I make it up to you. Let me plan it though, I'm not good at this sort of thing. What's up with the Skittles, Q?"

"Okay Santana. I always have Skittles, they're the best. Want some?"

Santana accepted a few of the sweets and once she'd tasted them something suddenly clicked in her head. _I recognise this taste and it reminds me of Quinn_.

"You tasted of Skittles on New Year's Eve." Santana stated simply then _almost_ blushed when she realised what she'd said. _Oops should I have said that out loud_.

"What?" Quinn said. She was blushing for real.

"Umm... When we kissed on New Year's you tasted fruity..." Santana laughed at that word, "Anyway, you tasted _fruity_ and at the time I didn't know what it was but I guess I do now." She said a smirked at Quinn.

Quinn continued to blush; she was surprised that Santana remembered that. "Why do you remember that?"

"That night was amazing, I already said that, so why wouldn't I want to remember everything about it?"

Quinn looked to Santana to see if she could see any signs of a joke. She couldn't. When Quinn had thought that Santana was purposely not speaking to her she tried to talk herself out of the possible crush she had on Santana but after hearing the girl's sincere apology and how she had had an amazing night on New Year's was making the crush make itself known and Quinn knew that if she was in Santana's presence much longer that she wouldn't be able to deny it. When Quinn finally realised that Santana had said something she looked to her and smiled... And then ate a few more Skittles. When Santana didn't respond she found herself discretely looking at Santana's face and torso (read: boobs) and legs, trying to notice things that she hadn't on the first night they met.

If Santana honest, she was still thinking about the kiss(es) that she and Quinn had shared on New Year's. Just talking about that night brought the memories flooding back to her. It was the best New Year's she'd ever experienced. And probably up the top on her 'best night's ever' list. Santana eventually came out of her reverie and smirked when she noticed Quinn's eyes roaming her body.

"Hey Quinn?"

Quinn looked up with a blush since she knew she had just gotten caught. "Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I try something?"

Quinn looked confused but just nodded anyway. _What's the worst that could happen? _She thought as she turned to Santana.

All Santana's thoughts of her previous kisses with Quinn had made her want to see if kissing Quinn still felt so special. She was a little tipsy that night but was completely sober now and ready to find out if the alcohol had any effect on her senses.

The first thing she did when Quinn looked at her was to reach her hand out and gently sweep the crazy parts of Quinn's hair, _seriously was it ever tidy?_, out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. Santana's eyes were focussed on Quinn's hair at the moment. Quinn's eyes were following Santana's eyes and then darting all around Santana's face waiting for the brunette to make the next move, Quinn didn't want to say or do anything that would stop Santana from making that move.

Santana eventually moved her fingers from the blonde hair and focussed her eyes onto Quinn's and even though they were covered by her glasses, Santana could still see them shining bright and watching her every move. Santana stroked her right hand down the left hand side of Quinn's face, under her chin and then eventually round the back of the girl's neck. She saw Quinn's eyes start to flutter shut and slowly and gently pulled her forward by her neck whilst also leaning in. Santana's soft lips brushed against Quinn's ever so lightly, Santana wanted to make sure Quinn was okay with it so when Quinn pushed harder against Santana's, Santana knew that it was okay.

Several minutes were spent with the two of them just sharing sweet kisses, both wanting to progress the kiss further but neither being brave enough to in case they ruined the moment, sweet kisses were satisfying enough for the time being though.

A knock at Santana's bedroom door forced the two to pull apart, much to the annoyance of them both. Quinn shuffled over a little to create a bit of space between them as the door opened slowly.

"Quinn, your parents are getting ready to leave, do you think you'll be down soon?" Maria asked.

"Yeah I'll head down soon. Could you tell them I'll just be two minutes please, Mrs Lopez?"

"Sure thing Quinn, see you soon." She said and eyed Santana as if to worn the girl that she shouldn't hold Quinn back.

When the door shut again Quinn stood up slowly and smiled at Santana. "So I guess I should go down, thanks for apologising Santana, I do forgive you. And it was really great to see you again. S-see you again soon?

Santana was still kind of in shock from that mind blowing kiss and nodded to answer Quinn's question. She finally comprehended what Quinn had said and saw the girl turn to leave so quickly got up off the bed too.

"Quinn!" She said and watched Quinn turnaround from her spot at the bedroom door, "I'll see you Wednesday." She smiled and walked over to hug her goodbye.

Thoughts were running through Quinn's mind... _Wednesday? Had we arranged something that I've forgotten about? What am I doing on Wednesday anyway? Ohhh – school!_

"You'll be back at school on Wednesday?" Santana nodded, "Cool, I guess I'll see you then." She said and then sent a small smile to Santana. Santana could see something running through Quinn's mind a got a bit of a fright, a nice fright though, when Quinn leaned for and placed a firm kiss on her lips before turning and heading down stairs to her parents.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. And don't laugh at the 'plush basketball' or think that it's lame... I used to have a soccer/football one in my room when I was that age! Follow me on tumblr (fortheloveofcod) if you want to chat or just see me reblog cool things!**

**Also, please send some reviews! Thanks!**

**Rose :)**


	11. School Daze

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows since the last chapter! Over 100 follows now :)****  
**

**So, I still haven't exactly decided who's who in terms of relating Glee characters to HSM characters, but I don't really think that's a major issue since this story is only 'loosely' based on High School Musical and the story line isn't set in stone. If some people really want to know who's who then I will try to sort it out... And if anyone wants some specific scenes/songs from HSM in this story then just ask and I'll try to slot them in.**

**Words: 2,629**

Quinn had went back home on Tuesday in a great mood. Never in a million years did she think that her day would have turned out like it did, she had pretty much convinced herself after school that she wasn't going to meet Santana again. It was certainly a surprise, a pleasant one, when she walked into the Lopez home and saw Santana standing at the other end of the hallway. That kiss was a bit of a surprise too. There was no doubt that Quinn had wanted to kiss Santana again but she really wasn't ready to make that first move without knowing how Santana felt, so when Santana leaned into her she knew that there was no way she would back off. During the kiss she was majorly tempted to progress it into _making out_ but she was a little scared that if she did then Santana would realise what she was doing and pull away. Quinn was almost ready to progress when they were interrupted by Maria. She might have been sad that they were interrupted but Quinn was also kind of relieved, if she had been making out with Santana it might have taken her a while to stop and she would have been very, very awkward if Maria had caught them.

Quinn's Tuesday, her second day at school, had went by pretty smoothly. McKinley was a pretty small school but on her first day Quinn hadn't quite noticed how empty it seemed. She had mentioned this to Rachel on the walk to one of their classes and she had said that Quinn should savour it while it was this empty. Quinn gave her a strange look and Rachel continued, stating that it was nice to have this peace while all the Varsity and some of the Junior Varsity squads were off training since all those guys (and a few girls) did was bully people and cause a ruckus in classes and corridors. Quinn looked lost again, she'd met two people from Varsity squads (Carl and Santana) and to her they seemed nice enough and didn't seem like they'd be doing that sort of stuff at school.

She wasn't sure whether or not to mention to Rachel that she was familiar with a few of the Varsity players.

By the next break Quinn had decided that she wanted to hear what Rachel knew about Santana, she had been thinking about the girl all day and even more so since Rachel had mentioned what the Varsity squads were like in school.

"Are the guys from the Varsity Squads really that bad?" Quinn asked Rachel as they walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Well they're certainly not nice, especially to some of the people In Glee club. But don't let that put you off joining the club; they're usually ok to most of the group!" Rachel said. She added the last part to make sure Quinn would still tryout.

"I'm still thinking of auditioning," Quinn said honestly, she did want to make friends and the Glee gang had been nice to her so far, "I was just asking because I knew a few people from Varsity squads and they've been nice."

Rachel looked both shocked and confused, "Who have you met from one of the squads? They haven't been in school since you got here..."

"Well, umm, my dad works with a woman called Maria Lopez so I know her kids, kind of, they go to school here don't they...?"

"Ohhh. Well Carlos isn't a bad guy, I think he's more mature than most of the guys on the football team. As far as I know, he's never really directly bullied anyone, he's captain but I think the vice is the one who leads them in terms of bullying. He's quite good looking too isn't he?!"

Quinn shrugged at the question and asked, "So what about his sister?" She didn't fully trust herself to say Santana's name without smiling.

"Oh god." Rachel said and Quinn's eyebrows scrunched. "If you've met her you probably know that she's insanely pretty, right?" Quinn nodded silently with a small smile on her face and Rachel continued, "Well don't let looks deceive you..." Quinn was confused. "She seems like she should be nice, with her pretty smile and eyes, but honestly sometimes she's the meanest girl ever. She has her moments where she's nice when she's around her teammates, the cheer team, her brother and some of the other guys from the Varsity squads. But to the majority of us _normal folk _she's not very nice, try not to cross her; I've seen her get mad for the slightest thing before." Now Quinn was _very_ confused. "You can't have been in her presence for too long, you probably would've noticed." Rachel said with a small giggle.

"Oh." Quinn said. She was surprised that Santana had this persona at school. Santana had always been really nice to her and Quinn had never once seen her be mean to anyone. Santana had charmed Quinn's mom and dad and she had seemed lovely when she was interacting with her own family.

"Yeah," Rachel laughed, "I guess you'll see what they're all like when they're back tomorrow." She said with small smile.

Quinn was excited (and a little nervous) to see what Santana was really like at school tomorrow.

* * *

Quinn had gone home that Tuesday night and was at home still thinking about what Rachel had told her about Santana. She badly wanted to talk to Santana but was disappointed to realise that she _still_ didn't have the other girl's number. Instead of doing nothing about it she logged onto Facebook meaning that she had effectively re-activated her account. She didn't have any notifications or anything since her account had basically been invisible to all others for months. Quinn had decided that if she wanted to try and be friends with some normal teenagers, she probably had to do some things that normal teens do, e.g. having a Facebook account. Since she wasn't really sure on all of her new _friend's_ full names she decided to text the one person she had the number of.

**Quinn: Hey Rachel, just activated my facebook, can we be friends?**

The reply was received a few minutes later.

**Rachel: Hello Quinn. We certainly can be online friends! I'll send you a link to my profile and you can just send me a request! RB***

Quinn replied after the next text containing the link had been sent.

**Quinn: Thanks. P.s. what is "RB*"?**

**Rachel: Oh that's just my way of signing a text! You should make one too. RB***

**Rachel: Now hurry and add me, I've set aside some time from singing practice to look over your profile! RB***

Quinn didn't reply to that message, instead she typed the link into her browser and came across Rachel's Facebook page. It was very Rachel. Her profile picture was just a cropped image of her very smiley face and the cover photo on her profile was of herself alone on the stage of the McKinley High auditorium. Quinn giggled at the predictability of it and pressed the** Add Friend **button. She only had to wait a few minutes to see the notification that said that Rachel Berry had accepted her request and a few more minutes to see a notification that said the Rachel Berry _liked_ her profile picture. Quinn laughed at how quick Rachel was and then decided that she should _like_ Rachel's picture too. For the next half hour or so she went on to add the people she had met at school so far and only stopped doing that when she came across the profile of one Santana Lopez. Instead of immediately adding the girl she flicked through her profile pictures. The first one was of Santana and a cheerleader Quinn had meet briefly, she was called Brittany and she seemed nice enough, Quinn had already added her and had her request accepted. Santana's next profile picture was the brunette with a guy who had a Mohawk and a cocky grin, they looked a little too close for Quinn's liking so she quickly moved on. The rest were mainly just cropped photos of Santana's face, but there was a cute one of her with all of her family, Quinn was very tempted to _like_ it, but she and Santana weren't even Facebook friends. Quinn's want to talk to Santana lead to her hovering over the **Add Friend **button before looking away from her screen and quickly clicking it. When she turned back the button had changed to say **Friend Request Sent** and she smiled a little, wondering when Santana would see her request. As she was about to click away from Santana's page she caught sight of her cover photo… It was of a mountain range that Quinn definitely recognised, it was Aspen and when she clicked the photo to make it bigger she noticed that it had only been added yesterday and it had the caption "Best Holiday Ever". This made Quinn grin like an idiot. She was glad that she had decided to reactivate her Facebook account.

* * *

It was now Wednesday and Quinn woke up knowing that this was the day that Santana was coming back to school. She was excited to see the girl again (it _had _only been one day but _whatever_), she was also a little nervous to see if Rachel was right about Santana's personality in school.

Santana woke up that morning still tired from the past two days of practice but on the plus side, she felt that her team were ready to go forward and win the championship. She definitely wasn't in the mood for putting in too much effort into her outfit so she settled on some black skinnies and tight white t-shirt and with her McKinley Letterman over the top. She was looking forward to going back to school, not for the academic side of things but mainly to see her friends that she hadn't interacted with over the past few weeks. Santana was also looking forward to seeing Quinn again, but she was super nervous that Quinn would change her opinion on her when she saw what Santana was like in school. Santana didn't want to change her ways really, she had _worked hard_ (sort of) to get popular and to make people respect her. Did she want to change this for a girl that she only _thinks_ she might like as more than a friend?

Santana was ready to go to school when her best friend Brittany knocked on the door to give her ride. Brittany was a super bubbly blonde girl who managed to cheer up pretty much everyone, maybe that's why she was head cheerleader. After being in Brittany's presence for a short amount of time, Santana had soon forgotten many of the worries that had troubled her earlier that morning. Brittany's silly jokes and seemingly _crazy_ questions seemed to always do that to her. Brittany was excited to share the details of her holiday from school and she was happy to hear how Santana's vacation in Aspen had gone. Santana remained coy, not really wanting to share all the details; she was always a little scared of being judged by people.

When Brittany and Santana arrived at school, they realised that they were maybe a few minutes late for their homeroom. They jogged a little, heading down their class and Santana laughed loudly at Brittany's half jog half skip and when they flung open the door to the class they were breathing a little heavily and giggling at each other.

Mr Schue just turned to look at them and shook his head a little and said, "Come in girls, take a seat and try not disrupt us anymore. Nice to see you back though, Santana." Santana shot him a grin and started to head to the back of the classroom where the rest of the Jocks and Cheerleaders were. On the way there she could feel someone's eyes on her, when looking around the class her eyes once again locked onto Quinn's amazing hazel ones and she once again felt as though she couldn't look away. Santana walked slowly to her chair not noticing that the rest of the class were confused as to why she was still standing. Quinn shot her a small smile, liking that she was someone who could stop a beautiful girl like Santana in her tracks. Quinn's pulled her eyes away from Santana's but that was only so she could appreciate the brunette's outfit. Her tight jeans hugged her legs and ass the right way and her fit (in more ways than one) upper half was still obvious through her choice of clothing. All of this admiring from Quinn was making Santana feel a little hot and flustered.

Eventually Santana reached her chair and took a seat, having to tear her eyes from Quinn and come out of her daze when one of the cheerleaders tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Santana, what was that all about? That lesbian was totally checking you out and you did nothing except stare back at her… And I'm sure it wasn't one of your infamous glares since she didn't shrivel up and turn away when you did it…"

"Uhh I don't know, who is she?" _I know full well who she is_. "I thought I recognised her, I was too confused about that to send her a glare I guess…" Santana said, trying to make it sound believable.

"Whatever, just try not to let her do it again. She's one of Berry's friends now, we all know that they don't interact with us."

"Yeah yeah, sure." Santana said and turned to face the front to see the back of Quinn's messy head of hair.

Homeroom was eventually over and Santana watched as all of the other students headed out of the class. Quinn was going slowly and Santana saw her mutter something to Rachel Berry and Rachel walked on ahead. Quinn smiled at Santana and wandered slowly over to her.

"Hey San," She said.

"Quinn," Santana said with a smile.

"So we're in the same homeroom? That's cool."

"Looks like it, Q," Santana said as she looked around into the corridor. As much as she hated herself for it, she was looking around to see if anyone was judging her for chatting to the new girl (who was a bit nerdy, but in a _cute_ way, Santana thought) and being nice to her.

Quinn didn't notice Santana's hesitation and carried on the conversation, "So, I activated my Facebook account again, I think I added you but you haven't accepted." She said with a small pout, trying not to feel sorry for herself.

"Oh, sorry, my current mobile phone is really lame since I'm waiting for a replacement iPhone and its and effort to go on the internet with so I don't and I haven't been on my laptop in a while since I sort of broke it. I guess I'll find my way onto Facebook and accept you if I like your profile," Santana replied with a smirk.

Quinn smile back, "Oh okay!" That was a good enough reason, "I hope I make the cut!" She joked.

Santana and Quinn then heard a group of loud kids coming down the corridor and at this point Quinn saw Santana tense a little.

"Ehmm, I've got to run Quinn, already been late once today, can't risk it again." And with that Santana turned to leave. Quinn did something risky and pulled Santana into hug. Santana tensed again and quickly ran off down the corridor. She wished that hug could have been longer, but she wasn't at a stage to admit that.

**A/N: Mehhh, sorry if this is kind of short… I haven't really had time to sit down and write in the past week & I haven't decided exactly what way I want to take the next few chapters yet… Next chapter should be longer. Thanks for reading!**

**Rose :)**


End file.
